Meet Cute
by Ink Child
Summary: /There./She smiled back at him for a moment longer before everyone else in their class began to flood in, their loudness contrasting with the moment of stillness stretched between his blue gaze and her green eyes. /That's the meet cute I was hoping for/ Highschool AU- started as a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A naru sasu that snuck up on me out of nowhere.**_

 _ **Maybe this is a one shot- maybe not. I haven't written a Naru/Saku before that was the focus. But it might be fun. If there's interest and the story continues I may play with it a little. Doubt it will become multi-chapter gargantuan like my others, but perhaps more than just this.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Inky**_

 _ **PS: Meet Cute is when two obvious main characters meet for the first time and there's attraction. Meet Cutes are common in romantic movies. Just in case anyone's confused.**_

* * *

She had been watching him for over a month, green eyes piercing, interested in the way his fingers moved over the piano keys. He didn't see anything when his fingers touched those smooth white teeth. His eyes would half close and listen intently to the song inside himself, his body moving slow and steady to a pulse that was in rhythm with his heart.

She would listen too, watching in the background as he danced over the keys his knee moving up and down as he slid his fingers from one side of the instrument to the other, his shoulder blades slicing against the fabric of his black shirt as he played.

Every lunch hour she stood by the door, leaving it open just a crack to peer onto the stage where he sat, fingers sprinting across the white steps.

Beside her Sasuke always watched, face displaying his puzzlement openly. "You really should just talk to him one day."

Sakura didn't even glance at him, her ears tuned innately to the pressure he was placing on the piano keys, the way they danced, the length of his hands stretching to encompass chords in smooth delicious patterns.

"I can't." She whispered back, and she breathed in hard, the pain of the oxygen in her lungs matching the little agonies twisting inside her belly as his song rose with force and magnitude, exploding into the empty theater.

"He's in my drama class." Sasuke volunteered absently, looking back down at his book. "I could mention you...?"

"No." She shook her head. Somehow that seemed cheap. She wanted him to see her one day, to stop and stare, to stumble into her and watch slack jawed as she blushed. Something like that. She wanted a meet cute.

"You're impossible." Her best friend lanced her with a glare that sent most other students shuddering and she smiled back, unaffected. "He's too golden for that." she sighed. "It needs to be natural, like breathing."

"Like stalking apparently." Sasuke muttered, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm going to go have lunch, since you seem busy..." his eyes traveled briefly inside to where Naruto Uzumaki was dreamily dancing his fingers over her heart with that song. "I'll see you in Calculus."

"Yeah." She waved without turning away from the door and he shook his head again before disappearing down the hall.

Her green eyes focused once more on the broad shoulders of the boy on the piano bench. His song had ended abruptly and he turned his head so she could see the silhouette of his face against the brightness of the windows at the back of the room where the noon day sun was blazing.

Abruptly he turned to look over his shoulder and the sky blue of his gaze pierced through the room, locking on her and she squeaked, slamming the door closed, pelting down the hall as fast as she could go, heart racing.

That was not exactly the meet cute she had been dreaming about.

* * *

Lunch hour the next day was a sullen affair.

"What is wrong with Billboard Brow?" Ino's voice cut through the fog of her glum thoughts. She couldn't talk to Naruto now, not when he had seen her at the door, watching him like a creep. Swallowing her sick feeling thickly she looked up, attempting to fix her friend with a glare that would shrivel her up but Ino cocked her head at her, spilling her blonde curtain of her hair over her shoulder. The concern on her face was too real for shrivel inducing glares, instead she lowered her head to the table , covering her ears with her hands.

Sasuke sitting beside her blinked at her thoughtfully before stabbing his salad with a fork. "I think she may have blundered when stalking the idiot."

"The Idiot?" Ino inquired with capital letters to express his importance. "Oh dear." she turned back to Sakura. "What kind of blunder, dear?"

"The bad kind." Sakura murmured from her muffled place on the table. Beside her Shikamaru eyed her lazily. "Most unhelpful explanation I've heard in a while."

"I... was watching..." Sakura began after a moment of letting his words hang in the air. "Stalking." Sasuke supplied simply, interjecting truth where he could. Sakura's green eyes glared at him from between her fingers. "...and then I must have made a noise or something and he turned and saw me and like a...chihuaha... I made some stupid strangled sound and I slammed the door and I _ran away_."

The ran away portion of the sentence was stressed and everyone chewed in silence, eyeing her as they contemplated their next words.

"Well, shit."

"Awkward."

"That fucked it."

"Aaaargh." Sakura whimpered, lowering her forehead to the table again. "Why am I _such_ an idiot?"

"Uh oh." Ino hummed, scooting her chair closer to the table.

"Incoming." Shikamaru murmured and Sakura tensed, sitting up quickly rubbing the pink spot on her forehead where she had slammed it against the table. Her green eyes took in the shape coming towards them and she slowly began to melt into her chair.

"Kill me now."

"I don't want to go to jail." Sasuke whispered, eyeing the blonde approaching the table cautiously.

"Please."

"Does life sentence mean anything to you?" His inquiry was making her angry.

"Too late." Ino smiled brightly, switching on the megawatts in her grin as she turned around in her chair, flashing the other blonde with her teeth. "Hey!"

"...Ah... Hi..." Naruto's voice was deeper than Sakura remembered and it made something throb in her belly. Biting her lip until she thought it might bleed she stared at her hands, hoping her hair hid the heat rising to her ears.

"I was just wondering if you're Sasuke Uchiha..." he was looking next to Sakura, to the one person at the table least interested in his appearance. Surprise flashed over everyone's face. Clearly they had been expecting the humiliation of the Haruno among them but instead Sasuke blinked at him. "Yeah, that's me."

"I have a few pieces..." Naruto's hand moved through the binder in his grip and for a second his blue gaze flashed up, landing on Sakura's face making her jump and look away pointedly. "Um... I was hoping you might be interested in recording some of them with me. I play piano."

"Yes I know." Sasuke stated with a heavy emphasis as he glanced at the pink haired girl next to him who was doing her best impression of an inanimate object.

"Oh good." Naruto extended his hand out to him with the sheet music and the stretch of his body over the the table accented the smoothness of his stomach, the muscles of his forearm and shoulder and Ino's gaze slid from his wrist to his hip appreciatively, turning to Sakura with a wicked grin.

"Mr. Kakashi was saying that if there was anyone who could handle these on the cello it would be you." He continued, unaware of the sad shaking of Shikamaru's head at Ino.

"I would think so." Sasuke replied without a trace of embarrassment at his haughtiness. "Is it for a project or...?"

"No. Just... pleasure." Naruto's voice wavered near the end and for a second Sakura thought his blue gaze might have wandered to her again but with her eyes firmly on the table she couldn't be sure.

"Hm. Let me think about it. This semester's work load is a bit heavy." Sasuke replied and jumped at the feel of Sakura's foot landing on his beneath the table abruptly.

"But probably." He added with a bit of venom.

"Sure. Thanks." Clearing his throat Naruto backed from the table slowly. "Keep the music, I have copies. Thanks again." And he was turning around and walking away before Sasuke could say more.

"We could not have been more awkward." Shikamaru muttered, tossing an empty styrofoam cup at Sasuke who batted it away like it was nothing. "I was fine, you three." He nodded at the table. "That was painful to be alive for."

"My God." Sakura whimpered again, burying her face into her arms.

"He still hasn't made a tonne of friends eh?" Ino muttered, watching him grab a bowl of something at the cafeteria counter before heading out the door on his own again. "Transferring would suck halfway through the year."

"Isn't he adopted?" Shikamaru added. "I thought that's why he got transferred."

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "Principal Tsunade's new kid."

"I gotta go." Sakura muttered, not wanting to continue hearing about the crush she had thoroughly screwed up. "I gotta get to class on time for once or Mr. Kakashi is going to blow a gasket."

"Lamest excuse ever." Shikamaru muttered. "You suck at speaking today."

"Kakashi is literally always late." Ino continued. "Always."

"I'm going." Sakura shouted over them, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going and you can all just shush up."

Bellowing things after her and throwing empty straw wrappers at her back her friends did their best to not shush. Gasping, she scampered away, hoping to lick her wounds in peace in an empty classroom.

No such luck.

She had already closed the door behind her when she heard the tapping.

Her eyes shot up to the back of the class by the window where he sat, headphones on, eyes closed, fingers moving across the desk on an imaginary piano like they were floating.

Air caught in her chest she stared, frozen. If she moved slowly, carefully she could get out without him noticing, probably he wouldn't even realize she had been in there and she wouldn't have to-

Blue eyes blinked rapidly and then his hands were moving to his headphones and he was smiling and her knees were wobbling and he was saying something but all she could do was look at his mouth and the shapes they made and how pretty his lips were when they formed her name.

"...you're Sakura, right?"

"Eh?" She gasped, and then pressed her books to her chest so hard she could feel their spines digging into her skin. "Uh, yeah. Sakura Haruno."

"My mom said that you would be a good person to ask for help in class, since I'm still catching up." He lifted up a book and she jumped a bit again, as though he were going to throw it at her.

 _Sakura, holy crap. Get a grip for god's sake._

"O-h! Your mom?" she didn't know why she asked that but slowly she took a couple of steps in the direction he was sitting before placing her books on her desk, lacing her arms behind her back nervously before approaching him.

"Yeah, she's the principal. You're like, Advanced Placement and stuff right?" He blinked at her. "I'm... less than educationally inspired."

"Educationally Inspired." she whispered, and found herself smiling. "Sounds like your vocab is doing just fine though."

He cracked a grin and she felt like maybe the sun had landed in the classroom, her tummy twisting again inside her gut. "I read just fine but that's about it." He tossed the Calculus book on the desk surface. "Math may as well be Chinese. I have no use for it."

"Doesn't music...um... require a lot of time signatures and stuff?" Sakura leaned against the desk next to him before forcing herself to pick up his textbook, ignoring the little bit of shake in her hands.

"Those make sense." He was watching her intently and with some trepidation she looked up to meet his blue eyes, watching with sheer pleasure as they smiled back at her just like his mouth did.

"Well, I actually tutor in the afternoons, on Wednesdays- " she stopped abruptly, picturing herself with him and Lee in the class, going over math and wincing. "Actually no, that... that might not work, the other person I tutor is a bit... uh..."

"Boyfriend?" He cocked his head a little and the sun from the window played with the shades of gold and yellow in his hair. She sucked in a breath. "No, no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"I thought for sure that guy- with the unpleasant expression." He snapped his fingers a few times. "Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes went round, and then she laughed. "Sasuke! No... he's like...my brother..." And she giggled again watching him studying her face, blue gaze roving over her pink cheeks. "He and his brother Itachi live with me and my family. Since he was tiny."

"Okay." He said it like it was something he had been wondering and had just figured out. Blinking back at him interestingly she extended the book to him again. "Sasuke has one day a week he's free so far, so if you're both going to be here late practicing and recording whatever you were talking about at lunch maybe I can help before or after that?"

"I would really appreciate that." He grinned again, and laced his fingers behind his head, peering at her curiously. "Do you play anything? You...you seem like a musician for some reason."

Startled Sakura blinked. "No, I... I am tone deaf, unfortunately." she smiled. "But it's something else to watch you talented people play."

"Huh." He seemed puzzled, his eyes roving to her sides where her fingers were twitching. "Just seems like you have the kind of fingers for piano."

Before she could think it through she was spitting it out. "Maybe you could teach me."

The slow stretch of his lips over his teeth and the glitter of mirth in his blue gaze made it so there was no hiding the blush, no denying her nerves.

"Maybe."

 _There._ She smiled back at him for a moment longer before everyone else in their class began to flood in, their loudness contrasting with the moment of stillness stretched between his blue gaze and her green eyes. _That's the meet cute I was hoping for._

* * *

 _ **I'm curious about this one. Kinda toying with the idea of adding to it. Not sure.**_

 _ **Leave me some love, ne?**_

 _ **Inky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, it seems this one wants to play a bit so I've indulged it. I don't know if there's a lot of chapters for it. I don't really know anything about this story. It kind of just popped into existence today.**_

 _ **Also: Music Listened to while writing this was Cello and Piano Cover-Imagine Dragons- Radioactive. You can find it on YouTube. I highly recommend. It's by Dual Harmony :)**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Inky**_

* * *

Her heart really should not have been pounding the way it was but she couldn't slow it down. She watched as they glanced at each other. Sasuke's expression sardonic and unimpressed. Naruto's was far away. His fingers starting the soft movement at the high end of the piano, his feet moving as if wishing they were free to dance.

From where she stood leaning against the door frame she could see the shadows that his shoulder blades made on the small of his back and Sasuke's face focused on the music in front of him. The elegant curve of his wrist snapped with the rhythm that Naruto's fingers punched out with vigor, his blonde hair reflecting the light above them in shades of brilliant gold and yellow as he kept time.

Darkness seemed to seep out of the cello as Sasuke handled it, the bow moving in sharp agonized movements that blanketed the piano's heart beat with a seriousness that it fought. Naruto's piano always seemed to want to be joy, laughter, sunshine. Her hands tightened as they fell into rhythm with each other, moving through the music with precision, their eyes locking for a second, a small smirk on both the boys' faces as they moved.

It was a dance that played in their heads, skip rope of their souls on their ear drums. And now hers as well.

She stiffened as the rhythm began to weave into the muscles and bones of her body, dragging a small movement from her limbs that she had not felt in a very long time. Startled by the feeling she dragged in a sharp intake of air, gripping the frame as though to keep herself tethered, listening intently to the last notes that rang from the cello, the twinkling of the piano as it ended dragging the silence out in one, two breaths until the spell broke and Sasuke lowered his bow, a sigh escaping him.

"Well, the tempo was rabid." He grumbled, moving to shift his music on the stand.

"Nah, that was fantastic." Naruto exclaimed raising his arms high. "Do you feel the adrenaline pumping?"

"Not particularly." was the ice cube reply, and growling internally Sakura glared at the dark haired moron she called her best friend. To her surprise however Naruto just laughed. "You do seem hard to get into palpitations. It needs work, sure but I loved that. You don't suck at all."

"No, I don't."

"Bleh." Naruto replied primly, stacking his music back together. "If I thought you were being sarcastic or joking I might even find you funny, but seeing as you're not-"

"I have to go." Sasuke muttered, cutting him off before he could continue. "You need to work on the second section, where the tempo speeds up- you were going entirely too fast."

Naruto's tone was light, peering at his music as though studying the part he had just mentioned. "Oh yeah- yeah, I see what you mean- like that stick that got shoved up your behind too quickly, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened and for a moment the two boys stared at each other in the single light of the stage.

"Just fix it for next time, idiot." Sasuke muttered, giving him a whack with the music on his arm as he hauled his cello case down the stage stairs.

"Will do, you haughty bastard."

Walking past her rapidly Sasuke gave Sakura a less than pleasant growl. "You owe me."

"You like him, don't be a dummy." she smirked back, watching him organize his music into the pouch of his cello case. Dark eyes landed on her green with impassiveness that would have fooled anyone else. But growing up with two Uchihas had taught Sakura a thing or two about their icy demeanor and no one said things like Naruto just had to Sasuke Uchiha without getting a bloody nose.

Except for his brother, and Sakura. And now, this blonde blue eyed pain in her chest.

"I'll tolerate him as long as you do." Sasuke replied primly shoving his cello onto his back with ease. "I expect lasagna for dinner as payment." Her grin was affirmative enough answer and he marched off, doing his best to look annoyed.

"Oh you're here!" Naruto's voice made her jump and she turned to look over at him, feeling the tingle in her fingertips that always seemed to accompany his voice directed at her.

"Uh, yeah... I caught that last run through." she smiled. "You guys... are a little breathtaking." She mumbled, shifting her weight back and forth on her heels and toes as she watched him arrange his music score carefully into a leather folder. A chuckle escaped him that was dark and sensual and made her want to squirm. "I'll give that jerk the credit he's due, his cello doesn't play it sings, dances, paints, recites poetry..." He shuddered a little. "We would not have sounded the way we did without that."

"Your piano seems to do a lot of dancing of it's own though." She pointed out softly, and his blue eyes slid to her slowly, crinkling into pretty bits of blue smiling sky.

"Aw, thanks!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, ruffling his mess of blonde hair. "I'm almost done here, one sec."

"No hurry." she mumbled, happy to watch the light play over the smooth muscles of his hands and arms, causing the shadows to accent the curves of each sinewy tendon.

"I totally bombed the practice test for Calculus last week." He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how the hell I'm going to pass. It's a little like trying to get me to suddenly know how to ballet. I swear. My brain just doesn't work that way."

"There's rules, I'm sure once you figure them out it'll all make sense." Sakura replied encouragingly.

Naruto snorted, throwing the back pack over his shoulder. "You say that now. Wait ten, fifteen minutes into our first tutoring session, okay? I don't particularly like that the blonde stereotype works on me but I'm just smart enough to know it does."

Surprising him Sakura didn't step back from the stairs that led down from the stage, forcing him in that moment to step into her personal bubble, looking up into his face with a funny smile on her face. "There's lots of different kinds of smart. If you don't get calculus just don't go looking for a job as an accountant or a mathematician, 'kay?"

Blinking his blue eyes rapidly he stared and then broke out into one of his blinding smiles. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Shall we?" She stepped back finally, giving him the room to move and he nodded, following her out the door as she walked backwards. "Are you planning on trying to get a record deal with what you're recording with Sasuke?"

He stared at her for a moment and then laughed. "No. I...I am literally just playing around because I want to. Which, I realize is partly why Sasuke was less than pleased about this practice thing eating up his free time. Why did he agree to it, by the way? He showed up even though he made it very clear what an inconvenience it was."

Sakura rolled her eyes a little. "Sasuke is...special. Don't take anything he says at face value. He likes cello, and doesn't do enough of it. He has it in his head that he's going to be a surgeon so he does a lot of science and math and generally high level bookish things but honestly he loves cello so much I think he probably should be pursuing that."

"Yeah... so do I." Naruto admitted, making her blink in surprise. "His playing is something else."

"Well, maybe if we both tell him eventually it'll penetrate that mess of black tangles on his head." Sakura shrugged and Naruto laughed. "...he's really like your brother, eh?"

"Yep." She nodded firmly. "Been together since diapers."

"Seems strange to think of that prickly person as a baby."

"He was a prickly baby, just smaller and less articulate." His laugh made her smile as they stepped into the empty classroom, flicking the lights on to dispel the shadows of the echoing room. Settling right by the door they flopped onto two desks next to each other and Naruto began right away to drag out his books.

"I am so screwed, Sakura. You don't even know."

"Can't be that bad."

"You really have to stop underestimating the amount of honesty I'm displaying here. There's no humility just plain old truth coming out of my mouth." He threw his practice test at her as he dragged out a pencil, blushing from embarrassment and good thing because looking at it she blanched.

"Holy crap!"

"I told you!"

Blowing out a puff of air Sakura sighed. "Okay well... clearly we need to take this from the top."

"Clearly." He was smirking at her.

"You really shouldn't look so smug." She pointed a finger at the test. "Being right about this is bad news." Even still, she couldn't help the tug of her lips in response to his lingering blue eyes.

"Just nice to know you thought I looked smarter than I am." he shrugged, and she wrinkled her nose. "Somewhere along the way you did not get the concept, this is as close to a negative mark as you can get."

"It's a zero, yes... I do know my positives and negatives." He deadpanned and to her surprise she punched his arm, as though they had always been so comfortable. "Shush. You're not ashamed enough of this score, let's do this."

"Let's." He nodded, rubbing his arm where she smacked him with another smirk that made her wonder...

* * *

"Ino... Ino, he's so cute." She pressed a hand to her forehead as hard as she possibly could, as though trying to push him out of her head. "I don't know how I'm going to survive tutoring him."

 _"You sound like you might not survive if you have to stop, honestly."_ Ino's voice on the phone sounded amused. _"You can't fall for a guy halfway, can ya?"_

"I need you to see him and Sasuke play. I really, really need someone else to agonize with me."

 _"I'm over the Sasuke-train, Sakura."_

"You don't have to be on the Sasuke-train to get heart palpitations from their playing. It makes your heart stutter."

Ino was quiet for a moment, and then softly said. _"Sounds like it almost made you want to dance."_

Sitting up in her bed abruptly Sakura cleared her throat and stood. "Nah. No way. I just love watching them, it's really just amazing all on it's own."

 _"Hm."_

"Anyway, I should go to bed. I am beat. I had to make a lasagna for Sasuke as payment for the practice which he enjoyed anyway. So I'm a little grumpy too. I'll see ya tomorrow at school though," Idly she kicked her feet on the edge of her bed and jumped a little when Sasuke peeked into her room, eyebrow raised.

 _"K, see ya tomorrow."_ Ino sighed.

"You talking smack about me?" Sasuke fixed her with a look and Sakura mirrored it back. "You enjoyed that practice. I haven't seen you... well not smile, because you didn't, but you almost relaxed and that's the first time I've seen that since semester started."

"Hn." Sasuke pressed his shoulder firmly into her door frame, glaring at her fluffy white area rug. "...he wasn't half bad."

"You knew he wasn't bad."

"I didn't know that. I had listened to him play random childish crap before. Nothing as sophisticated as what we were doing today." He corrected, lifting his eyes back to her. "He's decent."

"High praise from the wondrous Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed, kicking her slippers off. "Just admit you like him."

"If it's true, I will."

"Pfft. You barely ever admit you like anyone." she laughed. "I don't know if you will ever get a girlfriend, even if you're madly in love I don't know how the heck you'd have the nerve to even talk to her."

Sasuke looked offended, if only mildly. "I can get a girlfriend."

"Not a fangirl- a girlfriend- one you actually like." Sakura laughed at his insulted expression. "Oh never mind. Go away, I need to sleep."

"No fighting." Itachi's voice from down the hall made them turn together.

"It's not a fight it's a - " They both shouted at once and then floundered, looking at each other.

"Dispute."

"Debate"

"Discussion."

"...gah, you win." Sakura growled. "I can't come up with another word for fight that starts with D."

"Disagreement." Itachi shouted again and Sakura face planted into her bed. "You tag teamed it, can't do that! It's cheating."

Smirking a little Sasuke paused before closing her bedroom door. "...Sakura."

Looking up from her phone Sakura fixed him with her green gaze, waiting.

"You know... I don't mind admitting I like you...right?" His black gaze was as guarded and unemotional as ever and for a moment she panicked, then righted her freaked out inner mind as he stared at her.

"Duh. You _have_ to like me, I'm like your sister."

He blinked a few times, impassive and then smirked. "Hn." And then closed the door.

* * *

 _ **...I highly doubt I can do a Naru/Saku/Sasu so please don't expect that, okay? I can't even imagine it... although I can SEE that the story is like "let's make it look like a Naru/Saku/Sasu!" believe me that I doubt that's what it is. My brain just doesn't jam Sasu and Saku together. It always breaks down in my head.**_

 _ **Sorry... to all the Saku/Sasu fans. I respect your feelings on the issue!**_  
 _ **leave me some love,**_

 _ **Inky**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

 **I have noticed that my darling flamer is not on here bashing my story. I wonder if they don't mind Naru/Saku then? Do you mind, flamer dear? You must be a hard core Sakura fan then. I hope I do her justice.**

 **Also, do you need a new vocab list for your flames? I noticed you're using the same half dozen every time and I'd love to help. Writers gotta stick together ya know?**

 **Much love,**

 **Inky**

 **Music listened to while writing this: Dual Harmony: Say Something cover piano and cello. Find it on Youtube**

* * *

Sakura was torn between watching Ino's eyes fill with tears as she watched the two boys on stage and watching them herself, with her heart thumping along in painful snaps against her chest wall.

"God." Ino sighed. The way Sasuke's arms encircled his cello made her squirm, his gaze fluttering from the music in front of him to the blonde piano player who smirked back and sped up the tempo aggressively.

The dance of the harmonies was raw and taut with tension. They fought for dominance over the tempo, over the flow, over the energy. Sakura couldn't breathe, stiff with the fascination of watching until they both slammed into a resolution that seemed to alleviate all the pressure, surrendered all the emotion and slowly dwindled to a stop on the last notes.

As both the boys lowered their hands Ino went to applaud, raising her hands up with Sakura following and froze, hearing the sound of a soft gentle clap echo from the back of the auditorium.

Startled the two girls and the boys turned to the shadows.

"N-naruto-kun...you both sound amazing." A soft voice lingered in the air and Sakura blinked in surprise. Naruto's voice cut through the moment of silence that followed, surprise and joy making his near bass tones bright.

"Hinata!"

The girl was pressing her fingers to her mouth shyly, her gray eyes wide in her face and clearly filled with tears. "I can hardly breathe." She whispered, mostly to herself although Sakura and Ino heard and sucked in air as though her comment reminded them also to take in oxygen.

Naruto had jumped off the stage, running up the stairs energetically, and Sakura watched as though it was a train wreck, hoping and knowing that he wouldn't stop before he got to her, scooping her up in his arms he spun, swinging her with him. "Hinata!"

She giggled in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck until he put her down. "What are you doing here?"

The brightness of his smile was overwhelming and even though it wasn't directed at her Sakura breathed in to steady herself watching this new Hinata turn to a bright agonized pink under his intense brilliant gaze. "I-I... uh, I actually transferred."

The sound of Sasuke's cello case slamming closed made Sakura and everyone else jump, turning to look at him.

"This is amazing! Guys!" Naruto took Hinata's hand in his, dragging her down to the stage, mostly towards Sasuke although he glanced back at Sakura and Ino who were frozen in their seats. "This is Hinata! Hina-chan, this is Sasuke, and Sakura and Ino." He nodded towards the girls, flashing them a smile that still managed to drag a half raise of her lips from Sakura.

Hinata nodded politely at the three. "It's... a pleasure to meet you." Her eyes fluttered back to Sasuke for a moment. "You're Uchiha, right?"

Blinking Sakura sat up straight, watching Sasuke's dark eyes meet the gray of this little dark haired problem.

"Yes..." he began slowly, unsure of how she knew that. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I was paired with you for competition last year but you pulled out last minute." She cocked her head. "I'm so glad to see you're still playing, and so beautifully."

Sakura glanced at Ino, her friend's mouth was open, watching as well as Sasuke floundered for a moment. "You play?" he stepped back a little, eyes locked on the girl below him and she nodded. "I'm a violinist."

"Hinata is amazing." Naruto almost shouted, lacing his arms behind his head with a grin. "Oh God, can we please try doing a song all together?"

"I have enough on my plate." Sasuke snapped in normal Uchiha fashion and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "When you hear her play, you'll reconsider."

"No..." Hinata was blushing furiously. "No, don't say that,"

"I have to get to Biology." Sasuke muttered, throwing his cello over his shoulder and looking out to the girls sitting as a lonely audience.

"Sakura, don't you need to get to Bio too?" His voice didn't leave a lot of room for questioning or argument so she stood, sighing.

"Me too." Ino drawled lazily, following them as they walked towards the exit.

Naruto wasn't looking, he waved halfheartedly and then turned back to Hinata, blue eyes shining with obvious joy, his face focused on her as she spoke.

Ino grabbed Sakura by the wrist, pulling her towards the door Sasuke held open to the hallway. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go."

"But..." Sakura began, feeling a flutter of panic start in her stomach as Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head in that way that made her cringe with wanting to touch it.

"No, now is definitely not the time." Ino shook her head pensively. "Let's go, come on."

And with both her friends practically dragging her she somehow made it to her next class, feeling a little hollow and sick at the same time.

* * *

"Miss Hyuuga is our new addition!" Kakashi sounded half invested in the introduction as the kids all settled in for History, he waved a hand at the blushing brunette who scampered to the first empty seat nearby. It happened to be next to Naruto, and on his other side sat Sakura, sinking lower into her chair.

 _Ugh._

"Show her the ropes people, you know the drill. Uzumaki, you're from her old school right?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "I've got her covered."

Hinata smiled at him, and the sweetness on her face made something bitter bloom on Sakura's tongue. Biting her cheek she lowered her eyes to the desk and counted backwards from ten.

 _Calm down, Sakura. Calm down._

"And Sakura." Kakashi was suddenly speaking to her and she sat up, wide eyed. "You can lend her your notes right? From the last section?'

"Of course." Sakura nodded, and glanced over at Hinata past Naruto's broad chest. Hinata smiled at her with the same sweetness. "Thank you!"

"Let's get this show on the road." their teacher began which Sakura knew was going to mean nothing. In about ten minutes he would give up teaching, tell them that the subject matter was in the textbook and proceed to read at his desk, ignoring them for the rest of the class.

Good thing he taught AP classes or all of his students would fail.

True to form they sat ten minutes listening to him drone about the second world war and the German Blank Check and then he plopped on his chair, exhausted. "Now, discuss!" he waved a hand as though that explained the rest of the instructions.

Rolling his eyes Naruto let out a snort. "O-kay then."

"Same thing every class." Sakura grumbled. Hinata blinked at them both, shifting her eyes from Kakashi at the front to them again. "What's he doing?"

"Sleeping." Naruto muttered, watching as their teacher disappeared behind the book he was holding to his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think so, he reads. I just don't know what. He always has the covers off." Sakura replied, leaning in to whisper. Naruto leaned in too, eyes focused on their scraggly history teacher thoughtfully. "You think it's Nazi propaganda?"

"Or maybe he's secretly a spy and those are his case files and were just his cover."

"It's probably something dirty." Naruto finished, shaking his head knowingly. Hinata's face flamed viciously and a sound escaped her that made him grin, drawing him back from leaning into Sakura to his seat. "I'm kidding."

"That's disgusting." Sakura grumbled, shaking her body as though trying to dispel the idea of her teacher reading something gross in class, but really she was more trying to get the green envy from dying her hair a lovely lime as it seeped out of her pores.

"You're lucky he asked Sakura to lend you her notes though." Naruto continued to Hinata. "She's top of every class."

"So long as Sasuke isn't in it." Sakura added quickly. "The Uchiha's are a special breed."

"Oh?" Hinata blinked at her as she accepted the notes Sakura was passing her. "You know him well?"

"Yeah, he-"

"They're kinda adopted siblings." Naruto cut in and Hinata blinked at him, at his quick answer. He just grinned at her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he and his brother have lived with me forever." Sakura shrugged. "Nothing teaches you determination like having two geniuses live in your house. Either I bucked up or died."

"That sounds kind of...hard." Hinata whispered, gray eyes wide but also holding something like understanding. Sakura wrinkled her nose at her with a half smile. "They're great brothers to have though. Never had anyone mess with me since preschool." She winked.

Naruto appeared a little dumbfounded as he looked at her. "Why would anyone want to mess with you?"

His voice was feather soft as he said it and Hinata's gray eyes snapped from Sakura's surprised expression to Naruto's, blinking rapidly.

Before the conversation could continue Shikamaru wandered over to beg Sakura for her notes and after being introduced to Hinata they pushed their desks together in a half circle. Trying to read through their textbooks, jotting down points as they went although Shikamaru looked dreadfully tired the whole time.

And Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as Hinata watched her back.

* * *

A groan of tiredness escaped her as she slipped the key into the door of their house and stumbled in, slamming her backpack on the ground a mere inch into the threshold and kicking off her shoes.

Behind her Sasuke yelped, catching himself before tripping on her discarded items. "Sakura!"

"I'm so stinking tired." She replied, as though he were asking how she was doing.

"You left all your crap all over the place, I can't even close the door!"

"Leave it open then!"

"It's freezing, it's October, I'm not leaving it open!"

"Close it then!"

"You suck." His voice was half annoyance half amusement and the sound of a kick to her back pack followed the slam of the front door down the hall. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She didn't look up from her place tummy down on the couch in the living room, her hair covering her face. "I think it might be crippling depression."

"Ugh." His reply was so full of disgust she almost wanted to give him an award for it. "It's not about that idiot is it?"

"...pretty sure he's in love with the new girl." Sakura whispered pressing her face harder into the couch.

Sasuke's presence lingered by the hall, not coming into the room or leaving it, his hand on his back pack still. "This is pathetic, get up."

"No. I think I'll just sleep through graduation, thank you."

"Sakura, stop being an imbecile. Get up."

"Sasuke, stop being a jerk. Screw off."

Peeking at him through her pink hair she watched him glare and then shrug as if he didn't care. "Fine. I'm going to do homework."

"Aw come on." Sakura threw a pillow after him. "Can't you be all brotherly and listen to my woes!"

"No." His voice was in the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge. "Is it Itachi's turn to cook tonight? Because if it is, I'm going to need to eat something before he shows up."

"It's his turn," Sighing Sakura sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. "Why did she have to show up now?"

"Who?"

"You know who!"

"You mean the gray eyed girl." His voice was unaffected, half listening but Sakura made a face of shock. "You noticed her eye color?"

"Uh." The sound of something falling from the cupboard made her jump and run over to the kitchen where a glass was shattered on the counter, Sasuke staring at it in confusion. "Fuck."

"You broke a glass?" Sakura frowned at him like he was something gross. "What is wrong with you?"

"Listen, we had to buy an entire new set of dishes recently thanks to your clumsy shit, don't start." Sasuke snapped, moving to gather the larger pieces slowly. "Get the broom, will you?"

Still frowning Sakura grabbed the pole from beside the fridge, shaking her head. "I've never seen you break anything in the kitchen, if I'm clumsy you're... the opposite, whatever that is."

"First time for everything." He shrugged, face turned away from her as he dumped the pieces of the glass under the sink.

"So Hinata though." Sakura continued. "Why did she have to show up now?"

"Ugh, this." Sasuke slammed the cupboard shut. "I don't really care. You should wait for Itachi to get home and then you guys can drink tea and gossip together."

"Gossip sounds mean. I don't have anything mean to say about her." Sakura frowned again at him. "Except that she's too pretty. Why does she have to be so pretty? Did you notice how pretty?"

"No, of course not." He shook his head at her like she'd gone mad. "Why would I notice something like that?"

The frown on her face only deepened. "You're being a weirdo."

" _I_ am?" he scoffed, grabbing the granola bar he had picked out of the cupboard off the counter. "I'm going to study. Don't drown in your crippling depression before Itachi get's home, okay? I don't want to have to deal with the aftermath."

"I'm going to remember this when you're heart broken one day." She shouted up the stairs as he ran up, trying to avoid her. Even still she could hear his disbelieving scoff.

"Yeah you don't have a heart I guess that'd be difficult." Sakura admitted to herself quietly, moving around to the living room again and flopping on the couch.

A memory of Naruto's face at the sight of Hinata flashed through her mind and she winced, pressing a hand to her chest where the pain seemed to radiate dully.

"...maybe it would be nice to not have a heart." she lamented sadly, throwing her arm over her eyes in an effort to block out the world if only for a moment.

* * *

Since stalking Naruto wasn't allowed when they were friends Sakura was forced to have lunch with the others in the cafeteria, knowing that in the auditorium on the stage with Hinata was the blonde that was on her mind. They were probably having a lovely duet with their music, and leaning in closer and closer at the end of their song until just as the last note ended their lips...

"Earth to Sakura." Ino waved a hand in her face from across the table. "Hello, Sakura? Do you read me?"

Blinking her green eyes the girl snapped to attention. "Gah. Sorry."

"Don't be so glum." Shikamaru was staring at her doubtfully, eyebrow raised. "They're just friends. I asked."

Surprised the two girls turned to look at him, and Sasuke beside Sakura pointedly stared down at the book on the table in front of him, grumbling about gossips.

"Really?" Ino seemed surprised. "With that welcome, I was pretty sure something was going on there."

"He did seem really happy to see her." Sakura murmured softly, sounding unsure despite Shikamaru's sudden gasoline douse on her flame of hope.

"They've known each other forever." Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess he was happy to see a familiar face. He's been spending most of his time at this school with _him_." He waved a hand at Sasuke like he was something slimy. Sasuke glared up at him momentarily. "Not by my choice, mind you."

"Yes, yes, sacrificial lamb thank you for spending time doing something you enjoy for my sake." Sakura grumbled as they shot each other looks of distaste.

"It's like you two." Shikamaru continued, motioning back and forth between them. "Only...lovely and amiable instead of this hateful crap you guys have going on."

"They're not siblings." Ino shook her head. "No, no they're not. They're friends and the whole maybe-a-relationship thing isn't taboo for them. I saw that girl blushing."

"She blushes at everything." Sasuke's snap surprised them, and turning to look at him Sakura stared. "What?"

"She does." Shikamaru nodded. "I called her name down the hall to get her attention and she turned pomegranate colored."

"Yeah but still." Sakura shook her head. "I just... have a feeling."

"It's called jealousy." Ino patted her hand affectionately. "We all know, dear."

"No." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her, crossing her arms. "I just... have a feeling about her. I think she likes him." She paused, making a slight pout face as she studied the table. "A lot."

Shikamaru let out a half laugh, as a full laugh would have taken too much energy. "Idiot doesn't even know he's got options. It's just him and that piano as far as he's concerned."

"Speak of the devil." Ino sang nervously, looking over Sakura's shoulder at the entrance of the cafeteria.

Stiffening Sakura searched the table, and then grabbed her backpack, pulling out her books quickly.

Sasuke studied her, eyebrows arched as he watched. "Shaky, much?"

"Shut up."

"You're always asking me to talk more."

"I will punch you in the throat, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's gaze leveled with him and he smirked broadly at her temper tantrum.

"Hey!" Naruto's friendly voice drew their eyes up and Sakura breathed in deep, trying to calm herself. He cocked his head at her. "You okay, Sakura? You look kind of pale."

"Just... low blood pressure..." she mumbled and jumped when Hinata peeked out from behind Naruto's broad back, her braid swinging with the movement. "I get that." she almost whispered. "It usually helps to drink something with sugar. Do you want me to get you some juice?"

Sakura blinked at her, mouthing like a fish. "That's so sweet." Ino smiled at Hinata. "I'll come with you, I wanna get some fries."

"Thank you!" Sakura shouted after them and Hinata waved as though to push her thank you away, following Ino to the cafeteria line up through the crowds.

"Thanks for being so friendly to her." Naruto's voice drew her back to him, blinking. "Oh!" she fumbled. "...yeah, no worries..."

 _Have I been friendly? Phew. Thank god._

"She's a little on the nervous side." the blonde continued pulling out a chair beside Shikamaru and settling down at the table. "Doesn't make friends very easily and everyone she knows is back at our old school." He shrugged. "I just appreciate it."

"How is she a violinist if she's nervous?" Sasuke cut off Sakura's reply and the pink head turned to him, shutting her mouth on the sentence she was trying to put together.

He wasn't looking up at Naruto but studying his book still, flipping a page lazily. Naruto raised his broad shoulders in a shrug. "Something happens to Hinata on that stage." He let his shoulders drop. "You need to see it to believe it." He sounded almost mournful and Sakura studied his face carefully, looking away when his blue eyes moved to meet hers.

"Sounds like she's pretty amazing." Sakura finally threw out there, glancing at Shikamaru who gave her a wink of encouragement.

"I'd say she gives this prickle bush a run for his money." Naruto nodded with something akin to pride, sticking his chin out at Sasuke for emphasis. This statement drew the Uchiha's attention, black eyes reaching up to the blue scornfully. "I doubt that."

"We'll see." Naruto's grin didn't fade at the intense dislike on Sasuke's face and he turned away only when Hinata and Ino approached.

"I didn't know which kind you would like..." Hinata mumbled beside Sakura, settling down across from Naruto. "I got three."

"Oh! You did not need to do that." Sakura gasped as she presented the options. "Oh, it's okay." Hinata shook her head and the dark purples and blues of her hair glimmered in the light from the window, catching the pale gray of her eyes. "Whichever one you don't like Naruto and I can have."

Naruto wrinkled his nose at Hinata, expressing without words how cute he felt she was. Sakura dragged in a ragged breath. "I'll take this one." she murmured, grabbing one without looking.

Hinata smiled as she took the other ones and passed one to Naruto. "Okay."

"Thanks." Sakura glanced at Ino, who was blowing on her hot fries, watching her with a sad smile.

* * *

"So..." Itachi began. Sakura and Sasuke looked up together from their dinner plates, blinking.

"I hear that you've been playing your cello with a new friend." Itachi began, watching as Sasuke's shoulders tightened and Sakura sunk her head back down to her look at her food as innocently as she could manage.

"You have, have you?" Sasuke's drawled, shooting Sakura's bowed head a look.

"Yeah. It sounds like you both sound pretty fantastic." He tapped a fork against the side of his plate lightly. "And you know..." He cocked his head at his little brother, smiling until his eyes were half moons of mirth. "We have that fundraiser coming up right before Christmas..."

"Ugh." Sasuke dropped his fork on his plate, crossing his arms and glaring at Sakura. "This is all your fault."

"...I didn't say anything." She mumbled, stuffing a bite into her mouth so she didn't have to talk more.

"Don't be dumb." Itachi tapped his forehead, making Sasuke rub there irritably. "I've been wanting you to play for the fundraiser for years."

"I've been saying no for years."

"Yes, but maybe with a friend it wouldn't be so _weird_. As you so eloquently put it last year." Itachi fixed him with a look that was two steps from being puppy eyes. "Sasuke."

"Ugh." The younger Uchiha tapped his long smooth fingers on the table, glaring at his food. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Itachi shrugged off the almost puppy eyes like they had never been and grabbed his wine with an aggressive grip. "Who is it that you've been playing with anyway?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura supplied, suddenly fully capable of breathy agonized speech. Sasuke rolled his eyes, making his brother smile. "Do I sense jealousy?"

The sentence was so simple and calm and yet it made the other two look at him as though he had just decided to flash them, right there at the table.

"What did you just-?" Sasuke began.

"I gotta go." Sakura gasped, practically throwing her dishes in the sink and running up the stairs.

Itachi made a face, insulted. "Whoa- what just happened?"

Looking disgusted Sasuke stood. "You're gross."

"What?" Itachi raised his hands in supplication or defeat, it was hard to tell. "What did I do? You seemed jealous!" But Sasuke was already up the stairs, ignoring him.

In the hall he stared at the three bedroom doors. His, Itachi's and Sakura's. Her name was scribbled across the white of the painted wood in some fanciful script, dotted with the cherry blossoms that were her name.

Tapping his fingers against his thigh he pondered for a long moment before knocking on the wood.

"Busy!" her voice shouted back, a little panicked.

"It's just me."

"Still busy!"

"Sakura."

"SO. Busy!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke opened the door, giving her a look as she flinched, in the middle of painting her toe nails a blazing pink. "Told you I was busy!"

"He's being an idiot. Don't listen to him."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura blew softly on her newly decorated toes, eyes firmly fixed down. Sasuke chewed his cheek as he studied her, noting the tense shoulders near her ears and the white knuckle grip of her fingers on the nail polish brush.

"It stinks in here when you do that." He commented dryly.

"Well get out then."

"He's just teasing." Sasuke continued, ignoring her remark. Idly he glanced around her neat room, studying the dance posters that still hung ignored on her walls, the ballet bar now parading as a towel rack.

"Oh I know." She laughed nervously, green eyes still down. "I just was done dinner."

"Mhm." Carefully Sasuke took her door handle. "Well... fine then." He moved to close the door and stopped at her voice.

"We should switch the salt for sugar for his morning coffee. Ought to teach him." She grumbled, a little darkly. Sasuke smirked at her, liking her train of thought. "I'll do it before I go to bed."

"Sweet."

"Salty, actually."

Grinning she leaned back and stretched. "G'night, Sasuke."

He didn't say anything, just closed her door and disappeared into his room to sulk.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I know... It still looks like triangle city- or is it a rectangle now? I don't know what's happening people. I'm just writing things as it comes. No plot, nothing.**_

 _ **It may end badly because of that. sorry.**_

 _ **Leave me some love, ne?**_  
 _ **Inky**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N**_

 _ **All right so this thing... wants to take off at a sprint and i'm like "Whoa there!" as I slam it to the ground with my boot at it's neck. I can't do another monster fic despite this one wanting that. So. I am going to try to keep this to a nice round TEN chapters. Perhaps, an epi. And that's it.**_

 _ **Let's see if I can manage such a thing, shall we? I'm notoriously great at rambling so.**_

 _ **Also, if you can, listen to the music that I use to write these pieces. Especially when I'm writing a scene with them playing. This particular one is awesome in cello and violin but you can also find it for violin and viola on youtube and that one is equally astounding- more so I might even venture.**_

 _ **Passacaglia Halvorsen, for violin and viola or for violin and cello**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Inky**_

* * *

"Are those contacts?" Ino was leaning forward so much Hinata started to pull back, and then thought better of it. What if it looked rude? Forcing herself to stay with her elbows on the lunch table she blinked rapidly at Ino and tried not to let herself tremble as the blonde studied her shifting gaze intently.

It was odd having someone look at her eyes like that, without looking at her so much as the parts that made her up.

"Ino, don't be a turd." Sakura grunted and put a finger on the blonde's forehead to push her back to her side of the table. "You're right in her face!"

Being Hinata was difficult sometimes. Flustered by Ino's breath on her face and then Sakura's jump to her defense she floundered trying to decide whether to placate Sakura's mama bear response or thank her.

"Ah! It's.. I'm okay- they're not contacts." Hinata raised her hands, smiling painfully at the two girls as they shot looks of comfortable dislike at each other before turning back to her. "You don't look like the colored contact type." Sakura admitted, popping a chip into her mouth as she studied her. Ino sighed. "Wow. Being born with eyes like yours must be intense. Do you get a lot of people asking about them?"

Hinata shifted in her chair, rearranging her packed lunch in front of her again as the others chewed on their cafeteria bought fries and burgers.

"No... I... well yes, sometimes. I can look a little funny I suppose."

"You get that all the time too, no?" Sakura turned to her left where Sasuke was studiously ignoring everyone. His nose was in a book as wide as the cafeteria trays and thick as a dictionary. From her seat on Sakura's other side Hinata could see diagrams of what looked like an esophagus on the page.

"Hm?" He didn't look up and Sakura, letting out a sigh of irritation grabbed his chin as though it was a thing she did all the time and turned him up to the light so that his dark eyes blinked at her with some ferocity. It was hard to see what she was trying to point out when the irritation was so evident on his face, but she continued as though he weren't a thing with teeth in her hand and looked over at Hinata.

"The Uchiha family is all dark eyed like this one. Can't even tell sometimes if he has an iris. But they're actually blue, can you believe it?"

"Sakura." Sasuke snapped, ripping his chin from her hand with distaste. "What the hell?"

Hinata blinked at him, catching for a moment the light from the window to their right in his gaze. The flicker of blue was sharp and fast, like a shooting star, one second there and then gone. A smile appeared on her face, despite herself. "They're very pretty." she murmured and Sakura grinned at her, "Right? Your eyes are just another thing though." She nodded, taking another bite of her food and then looking past her. "Oh, there's Naruto!"

The way the name came out of her mouth made Hinata's tummy tumble around and biting the inside of her cheek she turned around to look at the grin flashing from across the cafeteria. With a handful of paper in his hand he waved and wove through the crowd, backpack slung on one shoulder like an accessory purposefully placed to highlight the broadness of his strong shoulders.

Hinata studied him, feeling her tummy getting more knotted as he approached and instinctively scooted on the bench to make room for him.

"Hey!" He grinned, tossing the papers down beside her lunch as he settled. "I am starving."

"Why weren't you here for lunch earlier?" Hinata had been going to ask but Sakura's cheerful voice made her swallow her words, and looking down at the table she rolled her apple around with pale fingers instead.

Sitting between the two of them felt strange, like being between two happy puppies wanting to nip each other.

"I got a call at the office right as class let out." Naruto looked confusedly at Sasuke then, tossing the papers he had set down at the table towards him. "Yo, take a look at those, will you? I got them from the Music Room. It's the pieces that your brother was wondering if we would play for that fundraiser thing."

The mention of the fundraiser drew both Sasuke and Sakura's attention in a way that had Hinata shrinking an inch further into the bench, a little closer to Naruto for protection.

"Uh oh." Sakura breathed.

"Itachi called you at the office?" Sasuke's voice sounded deadly quiet where Hinata had anticipated a shout and that was almost worse.

"Yeah." Naruto was looking puzzled at him. "Why didn't you just tell me about the fundraiser? I really don't mind. Any chance to play is good."

"I'm going." Sasuke began, slamming his book closed without answering. The rudeness of the action made Hinata blush despite it not having anything to do with her.

Naruto was looking at him like he had grown a second head. "I am thoroughly confused. What is your problem?"

"No... no, it's not you..." Sakura began, hand reaching out almost to touch him across Hinata's chest. Startled the Hyuuga leaned back sharply.

"I never said I would play at the fundraiser. He's being a dick." Sasuke supplied as he shoved his massive text into the backpack sitting on the lunch bench space he had been occupying.

"Sasuke." Sakura's voice sounded strained. "Come on..."

"It's fine, whatever." Naruto shrugged mildly, looking uninterested. "I was going to ask you to look at this thing with me but if you're not going to be playing then maybe I'll do it with Hina-chan."

The focus suddenly shifted to Hinata who's eyes widened as she stared at her apple, face coloring rapidly as she felt everyone's stare turn to her.

"What?" Sasuke's tone sounded disbelieving. "What are the pieces? If It's Itachi picking them she won't be able to handle them. He knows what I can do."

"You're such a jackass." Naruto commented briefly almost affectionately, pushing the papers further along the table towards him. "Hinata can handle it if you're not interested."

Jaw tight Sasuke picked up a handful of the scores, flipping through them with a frown. "Beethoven Sonata in A major?" He shook his head. "She can't do that in violin, it's meant to be a cello piece."

Hinata's back suddenly stiffened and Naruto let his gaze drift from Sasuke's to hers slowly, a sly smile detailing his face in a way that Hinata completely missed but Sakura did not.

"...I...disagree." Hinata's voice was feather soft and her eyes remained fixed on the table, hair blocking her face as she spoke.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other in surprise, blinking rapidly.

"It was written for a cellist." Sasuke stated, softly but firmly, tossing the music back on the table like that decided the argument.

"But..." Hinata's voice made him stop and Naruto's grin only grew wider as he leaned his chin on his hand, watching the exchange with open smug interest, unaware that Sakura's green eyes were fixed on him in a sort of astounded surprise.

"... it is not sacred... to the cello." Hinata's chin lifted a little, and although her eyes only trained on him for a second she breathed in softly. "If you do not wish to play at the fundraiser, I would be more than willing to attempt a different arrangement of the piece."

Sasuke's dark eyes stared at her tense uncomfortable little shoulders for two heart beats before he tightened his jaw again, zipping up his back pack with an air of finality. "I never said I wouldn't play. If we're all three going to be playing you may as well tell Itachi that the piece is out anyway." He nodded at the score. "He seems happy to communicate with you directly, idiot."

Wincing at that Hinata turned away.

"No worries at all, bastard. I'll tell your big bro." Naruto waved as Sasuke sauntered off like a dark storm cloud.

"Wow, Hinata." Ino commented, licking her yogurt off her spoon in a way that was still entirely too sensual for something as innocent as food. "You really love your art, eh?"

"What?" Her little voice sounded smaller than usual and Naruto's arm suddenly slung over her shoulder, giving her a friendly side hug that shot fire to her cheeks.

"I knew you'd give him heck when he started saying stupid things, Hinata." Naruto smirked and to everyone's surprise planted a kiss on her dark hair before standing up. "I have got to get some food before I die though. Lunch is almost over." And before noticing the dangerous red tinge to Hinata's cheeks he was gone, leaving Sakura and Hinata sitting side by side awkwardly and Ino smiling in a forced painful way at them both.

"Nice guy." She mumbled ineffectually, ignoring Sakura's disappointed droop of her shoulders and Hinata's thunderstruck expression in turn.

* * *

"You should have told me about it." Sasuke's tone left very little room for anything other than contrition but Itachi wasn't the eldest Uchiha for nothing and so while his younger brother cooked he smiled at his back, sipping at some tea calmly.

"I would have if you would stop long enough to discuss it with me."

"I would have discussed it."

"Right." The amount of disbelief in the word made Sasuke look over his shoulders, eyes fixed on his brother with growing irritation that was already near boiling point.

"Itachi."

Sitting at the bar stool on the other side of the island, closer to the living than the ensuing argument Sakura kept her head purposefully lowered over her homework, wondering if she should point out that the onions Sasuke had been sauteing on the stove were looking more crispy than sweated.

"I just wanted to make contact with this guy, you never mention him and if he's playing at the fundraiser for our parents-"

The key word had been spoken, and Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the eldest Uchiha, surprise so clearly marked on her features that he cut himself off and clenched his jaw, staring at his tea cup as Sasuke slowly turned to look at him. With fake relaxation jarring his limbs he leaned against the counter where he was busy chopping mushrooms for their dinner, arms crossing in front of him like a shield.

"I just wanted to make sure he was reliable." Itachi continued as though there weren't an awkward painful silence lingering in the air, broken only by the sizzle of charcoaling onions on the stove.

"I know he's reliable." Sasuke's voice was thin and to the point. Cold enough to make Sakura wince and look back down at her homework with fake interest.

"Well." Itachi replied simply, glancing sideways at a speck of a crumb on the table before flicking it with his fingers off the smooth surface. "Good. Next time we can talk about it, and I won't call him at the school."

"We're a trio now." Sasuke added with some dislike that made Sakura wince at her algebra.

"Trio? Whose the third?" Itachi's face fixed on Sasuke's with surprise and the younger brother looked back intently before turning around and stirring the onions in time to save their deliciousness from the burning hell of the pan. "Some girl."

"Some girl?" Itachi's eyes flickered to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah... Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura began, taking Sasuke's stiff shoulders as cue that she needed to intervene before he bit off his elder brother's head. "She... is a violinist. Although Sasuke, I don't think she was eager to join in on the thing, just... was willing to for Naruto's sake if you didn't want to."

"From what I understand this Naruto can keep up with you." Itachi added, assessing the information that Sakura had just stated. "Would a third person just hold you guys back?"

A sound escaped Sasuke that was hard to decipher although the idea of crushing a small animal at the same time in his hand would suit the expression well. "I don't know. If she's not going to play then she needs to bloody well say it. She had no trouble getting her underwear in a knot at lunch today so she shouldn't have any issue saying if she does or doesn't want to participate-" He stopped, the rant having taken all the air out of his lungs in a hurry. Sakura looked over at Itachi who was likewise staring at Sasuke with raised brows.

"So...we're not a fan of the Hyuuga girl."

"I need you to finish this." Sasuke stated suddenly to no one and everyone at the same time, turning around and heading up the stairs two at a time. Before Sakura or Itachi could come up with something to say they heard his bedroom door slam.

"What the..." Sakura began, sliding off the stool and heading towards the stove where the poor onions were still hoping for some saving grace.

"Mm." Itachi agreed, eyes still focused on the staircase where his brother disappeared. "Want help?" He added, turning to her amid the abandoned mess in the kitchen. Grabbing her pink apron from the rack by the fridge Sakura shook her head. "No way. We already tolerate your cooking twice a week, I can handle an extra half day, thank you."

"Ouch." Itachi grinned, although his head was really thinking about his little brother alone in his room listening to the echo of his slamming door.

* * *

"Hey."

Closing his eyes Sasuke stared into the darkness of his locker, willing himself to have imagined the blonde's voice coming at him from right. Upon opening his dark gaze however there he was, all sparkling glory of cerulean gaze and sunshine locks, leaning against the locker next to his own.

"Ugh." Sasuke replied, always the friendly host.

"Listen." Naruto began, and Sasuke instinctively had the urge to cover his ears. "I'm sorry about how things went down yesterday at the cafeteria. Sakura kind of tried to explain a little bit about the fundraiser."

This made Sasuke pause, and turn to look at him fully, a frown clearly marked on his pale face with obvious aggressive dislike. "She what?"

"She just mentioned it was a fundraiser for your parents memorial fund." Naruto shook his head at his hostile mask. "Chill, she didn't tell me anything else. Just that. I may not have as many brain cells as you do but I can tell it's not easy to talk about them being gone." He fixed him with his blue eyes, unshakable in his understanding and the conviction he was right. "I would know."

Sasuke stared remembering the reason for his transfer to their school, the frown slowly dissolving to be replaced with a thin line across his mouth. "Whatever." He mustered, slamming the door to his locker with force.

Wincing at the noise Naruto watched him haul his bag onto his shoulder. "Are you still coming to practice tonight?"

"...maybe."

Naruto shook his head at him. "That's a yes from you. I'm figuring you out." He smirked, and his hand shot out to give him a light shove. Surprised Sasuke blinked at him some more, puzzlement flashing over his face for a second before he grumbled. "Don't touch me."

"You keep that attitude up and I'm going to pick you up and carry you to class." the blonde grinned wolfishly. Sasuke's face couldn't have contorted into a more disgusted and incredulous expression. "I'd kill you."

"Oh, and here I thought you two were maybe getting along." Sakura's voice chimed from behind them. The boys glanced over their shoulders in the growing swarm of bodies flowing through the hall to where the pink haired girl flashed them a grin.

"Nope." Naruto announced happily.

"Can't." Sasuke growled.

"Yikes." Sakura shoved herself between them. "If I bring snacks to practice will it increase the chances of you guys not pummeling each other?"

"Unlikely." Sasuke articulated succinctly, while Naruto eyed him a smirk ever playing on his face. "I don't know, but let's try it out. For science."

"For science." Sakura laughed. "Fine. I'll bring sandwiches. I don't think you guys will be done in time for us to get working on math early enough for dinner, so unless you want to starve until tomorrow..." She shrugged at Naruto who put a hand to his stomach anticipating the agony. "No, no, no... please, sandwiches."

"While we're studying though, do you want to hang out?" Sakura asked Sasuke suddenly, making him look up. Until that point their practice sessions ended with him hauling ass back home to get something to eat and get his work done for the next day. He had figured that Sakura's intention with Naruto was likely going to pan out better without her weird almost brother hanging around. Blinking at her curiously he slowly frowned. "...why?"

"You could run through some of the new pieces with Hinata a few times." Naruto suddenly put in, looking like it was the best idea in the world as he hopped two steps that Sasuke decidedly sauntered. "She was saying she could come but wasn't sure she would, if you're able to-"

"No." Sasuke was shaking his head already despite Sakura's emerald green eyes shining with pleading. "No, I have studying to do, midterm report cards are coming out soon and-" He paused watching Sakura's mouth forming silent words he could barely make out to mean "Please." and something else he was pretty sure was a threat of bodily harm. Suddenly he realized, she didn't want to be alone with Naruto and Hinata for a whole afternoon.

Grumbling he fixed his eyes ahead to the end of the hall where their class door sat open, a welcome reprieve to the insanity of his supposed friends.

"The amount of stick in the mud impressions you do has got to be exhausting." Naruto commented lightly as they walked into their class room. "I mean seriously, you should take a break."

With a glower Sasuke moved to the back, as far from them as he could, realizing only too late as the words were coming out of his mouth that the only other person sitting back there was buried in a book of concerto pieces by Chopin.

"I would rather not deal with that _violinist._ " The last word was said with something akin to disgust and he almost choked when beside him the Chopin book lowered and pale gray eyes that were too distinctive to be contacts blinked at him.

He was faced, naturally with three options:

A) be embarrassed, apologize and try to make it into a joke

B) be embarrassed, put up a front of irritation and hide behind a glower

C) be embarrassed, turn the color of a tomato and say nothing hoping that her good nature would oversee this shining moment in his history

Too stunned to think clearly he picked a little bit of each option, settling in his desk with a bright red sheen to his face and a glower and clearly more embarrassed than he had been in his entire time in high school.

Sakura winced at him openly from the front of the class and Naruto shook his head. "You dick." He commented lightly before throwing himself into his chair with distaste.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the smooth hands of the musician fold her book closed and arrange it neatly on the corner of her desk table. Without a word she pulled out her work book and pencils, eyes staring straight again with a sort of intensity he had not really seen before on that shy nervous face.

Trying to convince himself it would blow over helped get through the boring class, despite hearing little of what their teacher had to say. It wasn't until he was getting up as the bell rang and gathering his things that Hinata's presence suddenly blazed like a lighthouse, pinning him, moth fragile to the edges of his skin in his discomfort.

"I will be at practice after school today." There was nothing different about her tone, nothing to state she was upset or angry or ready to cry, except for the lack of stutter and a decided white knuckled grip on her books as she stared at him, or rather the collar of his shirt.

"I won't." He replied, a little surprised by the brusque sound of his voice coming out of his mouth.

For a moment she considered his answer and he watched as pink rose to her cheeks, the silence dragging along with the sounds of the rest of the class meandering out the door.

From the corner of his eye he could see Sakura and Naruto's shapes lingering by the door, taking their sweet time gathering their stuff.

"Maybe..." she paused, and seemed to have to gather herself between words before she looked up, fixing him with a gray eyed stare that made him surprisingly uneasy. "...maybe you're just scared I may play better than you?"

The logistics of the sentence were aggressive, and had someone like Naruto said it he would have probably punched him, as it was a full on assault on his character and his abilities as a whole. But considering his stupid comment earlier in class, and the soft voice and questioning nature of the statement he decided on just a scoff.

"Hyuuga, you need to take it easy." He grumbled, grabbing his bag.

"Well then?" She cocked her head. "...perhaps... you should come to practice today."

"Fine." He snapped, walking away.

"Fine." Her sighed reply was more irritating than Sakura throwing a book at his head in an argument.

"Great." He added as he passed the pair of wide green and blue eyes by the door. "Bring me a sandwich tonight." He shouted over his shoulder at Sakura as he stormed off.

Sakura nodded although he couldn't see her. "I'll... make sure it has extra tomatoes!"

Naruto turned his attention back to the still form at the back of the class clenching her Chopin book tightly to her chest.

"Well..." he muttered. "...I guess I kind of orchestrated that in some ways."

"You're a reverse match maker?" Sakura laughed and then slammed a hand over her mouth as Hinata began the slow walk towards them.

"Something like that." Naruto whispered into her ear before waving at his friend approaching. Sakura bit her lip and rubbed the heat he had left over against her ear lobe with her fingers.

 _Steady, Sakura, steady._

* * *

Sakura watched as the rain clouds began to gather in the distance and gain traction with the wind above the city, heading towards them with the magnitude of a freight train. She winced. If it began to rain Sasuke would be in a very irritated mood and refuse to go home on foot because getting his cello wet was out of the question.

And a moody Sasuke hardly made for good company, especially while waiting in a dark and largely abandoned school for the rain to stop.

Letting out a deep breath she looked down at the bag of sandwiches in her hands and hoped that the fact she had made him both a BLT and a handful of onigiri would be enough to stave off a full on tantrum by the unstable guy she loved so much.

"Yo!"

Smiling brightly she turned to the right in time to see Naruto running out of the first drizzling of rain coming down to join her at the school entrance. "Hey!" She smiled and lifted the bag in her hand. "I got dinner! You got the music?"

"Sure do." He tapped his chest lightly with a fist and winked. "Always right here."

Restraining herself from a full on swoon she sighed, grinning. "Okay, well let's go find the grumpy pants that is Sasuke, shall we?"

"Oh he's here already?"

"He didn't leave." Sakura nodded down the hall towards the auditorium where they were headed. "I just ran home and got some food together. Do you think we should wait for Hinata-?"

"I don't think she left either." Naruto admitted, looking around at the empty school and the hall lights mostly turned out already. "I was going to walk her home but she said she was just going to finish up her homework before practice."

Without saying anything to each other they started to walk a little faster towards the auditorium expecting to hear Sasuke's irritated voice coming through the doors as they flung it open.

The light of the stage was on the piano, sitting empty and closed with a cello leaning against it's side like a lazy teenager.

Standing by the stage with his books spread wide across the floor and pencil up Sasuke stood, half lit in the dim light finishing homework. Without looking up he tapped on the stage with his pencil.

"I'm starving." was his hello, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good thing I feed you regularly then." She grumbled, walking over and dumping her bag of food on top of his books. "BLT."

"Hn." He grunted, rummaging around inside. Just as Naruto was going to ask about Hinata the door opened and her face peered in from outside, hair a semi wet mess on her head and wide eyes framed in a pale face.

"Hina!" Naruto called, sitting up and waving a little. "Did you get caught in the rain?"

"...ah... a little." She wandered froward, her violin case in front of her like some sort of shield.

Sakura felt the tension snap around Sasuke, a tangible thing that buzzed with energy and she eyed him warily.

"We should just get this over with." He commented before taking anything out of the bag in front of him, handing it over to Sakura without looking and pulling himself up onto the stage. "So you can go home when you realize we're going to be playing pieces too difficult for you."

In his head that had sounded nicer somehow, like he didn't want to waste her time. With his back to the three he winced a little, and Naruto let out a scoff. "Sasuke, I mean seriously. Could you be a bigger ass, please?"

"Sasuke." Sakura's voice chided softly.

To his surprise the only sound Hinata made was the slow steady steps up to the stage and the thunk of her violin case on the piano bench. Hands trembling a little she undid the locks and then did something that seemed to change the scenario in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on.

With deliberate careful movement she removed her sweater, leaving her pale arms free in her blue knee high dress, and dragging her waist long black hair in her hands she pulled it into a very high ponytail with a snap of her hair elastic before picking up the violin. As she walked away the delicate bones of her elbows and shoulders moved with the familiar weight of the instrument in her grip.

Pale gray eyes turned to him, and the set of her jaw had him suddenly reconsidering a lot of his more current comments.

"Solo or duet?" Her voice didn't shake, her steps were even across the stage to the center where the light shone and he stared, trying his hardest to comprehend what made her hair shine and what made her eyes pierce.

Below on the ground Naruto let out a soft little sound that was a laugh and an intake of breath of sheer admiration. "You're gonna get your ass kicked now." He muttered. Sakura blinked at this new girl, emerging from Hinata's body like a monster or a butterfly from a cocoon. She wasn't sure which one it was yet.

"Duet." Sasuke managed, pulling his cello from it's case carefully, watching out of the corner of his eye as the violin in her hand seemed to become an extension of her limb. If he could control the tempo and show her she couldn't keep up then maybe he could escape with some shred of his dignity.

As soon as he was sitting she tucked the wood beneath her chin, pale gaze steady on his, her stance calm and collected. "Passacaglia for Violin and Cello?"

For a second he just stared at her, eyes frozen. "What did you just say?"

"A duet. Passacaglia, for violin and cello?" Then her gray eyes narrowed. "Halvorsen. Or can you not keep up with that?"

Naruto was laughing out right now, and Sakura looked back and forth between the Hyuuga and the blonde beside her. "What is that? What is she saying, it sounds foreign."

"It's..." Naruto began and then glanced at her, realizing she was not getting the sheer hilariousness of the situation. "It's... how do I even put it?"

"I can handle that." Sasuke grumbled, and started when she walked back to her case and pulled out sheet music. "In case you need it."

"I'm fine, I've played it before."

"Oh good." She placed it in front of him on the stand anyway, walked back to her spot and fixed her gaze on his dark one, unshakable.

"Listen." Naruto whispered, and his hand wrapped around Sakura's wrist, his tension palpable even as his grip on her skin made her jump. "Don't even breathe, just listen."

Blinking her green eyes at him rapidly she turned, hearing the first notes shoot out like gunfire on the battle field.

And she had no choice, the breathing would have to wait.

They started together, a sharp intake of breath was all she was allowed and suddenly their cello and their violin was all that was left. A sound so urgent and angry and lovely, like the beauty of a single drop of blood suspended in the air before exploding in gore resonated vibrantly from them. Was it coming from them- or their instruments? It was hard to tell where the vibrations origin happened. Their fingers, like sprinters moved over the strings, their torsos and legs suddenly less valuable compared to the digits that poured over the wood and taut rope that caused the song to escalate. They glared back and forth, the tempo irritated and yet dancing as it smoothed into a companionable debate of emotion.

"...Oh..." Sakura whispered.

There was nothing else to say. In their hands the music was something to be woven, twisted moved and played with, the depth of the sound resonating not just on ear drums but in the chest cavity where their hearts beat, trying to keep up with the tempo and the blood rushing.

Dragging down to a slow meticulous whisper, Hinata shifted, turning to face not the empty audience but Sasuke, taking one, two slow steps until she was standing in front of him, picking up the pace again, her pony tail snapping accenting each of her bow pulls through the air, the sound a sigh, the movements of her body a sharp shout.

"God." Naruto whispered as they armed themselves against each other and pulled through with the crescendo in step, like they had practiced a million times before and this was just the aftermath of a concert, the nostalgic play of two instruments just showing off for the sake of laughter, or an argument.

As the ending neared and their strings darkened with feeling he winced, feeling Hinata's frustration, irritation, and a joy that only ever came when the violin was in her fingers, tucked close enough to kiss beneath her chin. Sasuke, cello moving like the ocean tides below the cresting waves of her violin glared back, his arms possessive over his instrument, his music an affront to her delight, although there was less of his frustration, something else was being dragged out of him, something like a startled restrained gasp.

Sakura watched as his shoulders began to loosen with the last chords until he was half smiling, eyes focused on the floor as his ears drank in the sound of an accompanying player who had the same crescendo in their chest as he.

As the last note rang out, she heard them both suck in a breath loudly, and Hinata's chest rose and fell rapidly in the stillness, her gaze lingering on Sasuke's for a long moment.

He stared back, feeling sweat slide down the side of his face, aware suddenly of the clamminess of his hands where he had hardly noticed them in the last five minutes as the music flowed through his fingers.

Slowly her arm moved, passing the bow to her violin hand, and with her free fingers she reached up, untangling her black hair from the ponytail, setting the dark curtain of silk around her shoulders, her cheeks brightening to a red haze that had not been there a moment before.

"...s-so..." She began, and the hesitation made him start, confusion marring his face for a moment as he tried to accept this Hinata in place of the thing that had sparred so furiously with him a moment before, her bow a blade, her music arrows.

"...am I allowed to play with you guys now?" And the timidity in her tone made Naruto laugh, breaking the stillness.

"Now that you've left the bastard speechless." Naruto replied with a grin as he leaned his elbows on the stage, resting his chin in his hands and gazing up at Hinata dreamily. "Maybe we can have some dinner before we continue practice no?"

A shy smile lingered on her face as her eyes drank in the blonde looking up at her and unaware of each other Sasuke and Sakura both winced, turning away at the same moment, a sigh ringing inside their heads in quiet frustration.

 _Damn it._

* * *

 ** _This story is going to focus on the rectangle. I needed to push the SasuHina forward a little. More NaruSaku will be happening as well._**

 ** _Well, lots of things are going to be happening. *shrug* it's a knot. A love knot._**

 ** _leave me some love too, ne?_**

 ** _Inky_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N**_

 _ **Chapter 5. I may be able to keep this under the twenty chapter margin. Maybe even ten like I hoped.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews. :) They are very appreciated.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Inky**_

* * *

Even before he had opened his eyes he could hear it. It sang first softly and then with more force within his head, highlighted as though covered in fireworks in the darkness of his closed eyes. The violin overpowering the whisper that was the familiarity of his cello's voice.

Softly Sasuke pushed himself onto his back in bed, keeping his lashes pressed firmly together as he lifted his pale arms, finding the strings on an invisible version of his cello, fingers moving through notes that he could hear as bright and beautiful as the real ones, the violin however dominated.

And then it wasn't just the notes of the smaller instrument that echoed, but the fingers over the strings dancing through the music, her wrist moving sharply with her frustration, her eyes closed as she focused, the tail end of her black hair snapping back and forth with each bar of music, the blue of her dress shifting with her body and it's counting beats.

Then she had opened her eyes and fixed him with an unshakable stare, one he both wanted to look away from and yet was mesmerized by as her violin said things that he thought would never cross her lips.

 _I am good enough._

She had stepped closer to him then, a challenge, maybe even a threat.

 _I am going to leave you speechless._

Her bow had sliced, her bangs sliding across her pale forehead framing her pale eyes as she dared him to keep up.

 _You won't forget me, I won't let you. You won't forget this. This is me, you see. Me._

And even though he had been playing, had heard the harmonies of their instruments in perfect time, felt the pounding of adrenaline rushing through his blood as they stepped through the music with chemistry he couldn't deny she had overwhelmed.

 _You will crave playing with me..._

 _You will crave it._

And as the last note died, and his ear drums stilled and all he could hear was their panting he had almost shaken because... she was telling the truth with her instrument and with her wide pale gaze, her elegant fingers, her shifting twirling blue dress. She had been right. He had not stopped craving it.

"Damn it." He muttered, letting his hands drop to his face to rub away the sleep. Every night as he fell asleep, the song played on repeat inside himself, and in the morning, as though it had never stopped it continued, sometimes in the middle, and other times right when she had wandered from the brilliant shine of the spot light to stare him down.

He wasn't the craving sort, and so this was new territory. Swallowing thickly he opened his dark eyes, staring at the light on his ceiling, seeing despite his wakefulness her black shoes and their echoing step as she turned from the audience and faced him.

Disrupting his thought abruptly a knock that was more like a body slamming into his bedroom door echoed and he half sat up, opening his mouth to tell whoever it was to get lost, only to get cut off by Sakura flinging herself into the room.

"Get up!"

"No." He rolled over again, grabbing a pillow to throw over his own head, but Sakura was way ahead of him. Her hair a mess, and her pink pajamas in disarray she grabbed the pillow out of his hand and hit him with it over the head.

"Hey!"

"I said get up!" She bounced once, twice and then threw herself onto her back on top of him, all sharp elbows and knees.

"Ow! Sakura screw off!"

"It's Saturday!"

"It doesn't matter when it is, this is not okay!" Sasuke flailed uselessly beneath his blanket, pinned by her limp noodle body on her back on top of him.

"Naruto just texted me saying that he thinks Hinata makes the best apple pie in the world and I took that as a personal insult and I need you to back me up!" She wriggled a little to undo the bit of leverage he had gained beneath her weight and flopped him back onto his mattress.

"Why are you so damn heavy?" He grumbled. "You're like a size what- two?"

"Ha. I wish. I'm a nice round size six but I love that you just said that. It's all the muscle." She flexed her arm near his face and he had to admit there was a little more gun there than there would be on most people.

"Get off, Sakura."

"You'll come with us to the Pumpkin patch though right? And unequivocally vote for my pie being the best ever?"

"I'll vote for the best pie." He grunted, splaying out on the mattress in defeat. "I'll even bias my vote to your pie if you'd just get. the. hell. off."

"That's a good boy." Sakura's voice couldn't have had a bigger grin in it and she slid off him awkwardly, stretching up to the sky and bouncing several times.

"Apple Orchard! Apple Orchard!"

"Get out!" Finally free he threw a pillow at her face. "If you want me to go anywhere this early on a Saturday you have to get the hell out!"

"Apple Orchard! Apple Orchard!" Sakura continued, skipping out the door and slamming it closed behind her.

"My God." Sasuke sighed, and then jumped when a buzz from his nightstand informed him someone was calling. Eyeing the number on the call screen with distaste he sighed and picked up.

"What?"

 _"Good morning Sunshine, are you coming to the apple orchard with Sakura, Hina-chan and me?"_

"Ugh, you two are relentless." He sighed, hanging up and chucking the phone like it was vile.

* * *

The sun was out but in the same way that an old lady sitting on her front porch in a rocking chair and house coat is out, lazy and unkempt. The sky was a blazing blue of late autumn and the air crisp like a perfectly ripe fresh apple. There was just enough light to signify a bright morning with little to no heat to sign off on the coming winter.

"I am so excited for pie." Naruto was practically vibrating and Hinata grinned at him as they walked along the street, trampling on the multicolored leafs of yellow and orange and gold that covered the ground.

The street that Sakura and Sasuke lived on was beautiful. The houses each had their own eccentric quirk. An extra chimney coming out at an odd angle, or pretty tea plates instead of hedging around flower beds currently devoid of color except for the brown and green of sturdy winter bushes. Down both sides of the road tall trees rose, their branches aiming to grab at each other like kids holding hands above the pavement. In the summer Hinata could picture the little archway they would create, shading the houses from the blistering heat of the sun.

She smiled again as Naruto flailed his arms. "If we get a huge pumpkin how many pies can we get out of it?" He nearly shouted, extending his arms wide to show how big he figured the pumpkin would need to be.

"Too many." Hinata nodded, taking his hands and shrinking the gap he had in front of him down to a reasonable ten pound pumpkin instead. "This big a pumpkin would result in too many pies to eat."

"No such thing." Naruto frowned at her like she was being silly. "No such thing as too much pie to eat, Hinata. I'm disappointed in you for blaspheming."

"Okay." she laughed and studied the imprint of a leaf on the sidewalk. When the rains came and the leafs sat in the water and then the sun they tattooed themselves onto the pavement, leaving a last impressed photocopy of their fibers into the cement, lingering long after they were gone.

She stopped, pulled out her phone and framed the leaf tattoo carefully to take a picture.

"Hey, Hina... I was going to ask before we got to their house... You okay with coming today? I just... I wanted to hang out with you and I wanted to hang out with Sakura and Sasuke and it occurred to me now that maybe that was a bad idea." Naruto watched as she crouched, tucking her skirt around her tights before hearing the camera shutter go off on her phone.

"Hm?" She blinked up at him from below, gray eyes wide and confused in her delicate face and he had to restrain from squishing her cheeks. Instead he just grinned at her.

"Sasuke's been kind of a jerk, is all. I can deal with it but you definitely don't have to." He continued. Hinata blinked at him several times, thinking.

Truth was, she had been elated to see Naruto's number on her phone so early on a Saturday. They had barely said good bye in the afternoon on Friday and there he was, barely eight in the morning and already calling her.

Hearing he had already made plans with Sakura and Sasuke though had made it sting a little and she had agreed to go with thoughtlessly. Now that he was bringing it up again she felt her tummy do a funny twisty thing that hurt and made her a little sick at the same time.

Sasuke had been kind of mean before. Now he was just nothing. He hardly ever even looked at her since practice. After admitting she was _adequate_ he had sat in silence through the hour long run through the music and then the hour of tutoring Sakura had given Naruto. His only word after that being "Bye," when his brother had stopped by the school to pick them up in his car to avoid the pouring rain.

If anything he was the least of her worries. The one that was making her tummy do somersaults was Sakura, and her bright green eyes and beautiful smile fixed on Naruto's face.

"Oh... no..." she shook her head. "It's fine."

"You're amazing, Hina." Naruto laughed, extending his hand out to pull her to her feet and even though she didn't need it she took it quickly. "If getting into heaven is a brownie points thing, I think you're covered. Probably have enough to get someone else in there with you too for that matter."

Laughing a little sadly she felt his fingers let go of her as they started down the street again. "No, it's fine... Sasuke hasn't been too bad."

"Not since you kicked his ass with Passacaglia on Thursday?" Naruto's smirk was wide and proud and Hinata almost felt guilty for admiring it. "I didn't."

"Don't even. He couldn't even talk." The blonde ruffled her hair just a little, making her squeak. "I was so looking forward to when he finally sat his haughty ass down and heard you play. And you did _not_ disappoint. As per usual."

His blue eyes shone and she noted in that moment that they were the same shade and strung with the same luminosity as the clear sky behind him. She smiled a little as he turned into the driveway of a quiet little house in white with a blue trim. The car that had picked up Sasuke and Sakura after practice the day of the rain was sitting out of the garage, shiny and black in the sun and Hinata had a feeling it was not a cheap vehicle.

Together the two approached the door way where a plain brown mat with the words Go Away were printed. Naruto stared at it for a moment and then snorted. "That was Sasuke, I'm sure of it."

"Or a present Sakura gave him." Hinata added softly, and Naruto turned to look at her, surprised. "You know, you're right."

"HI!" the door flung open before they could knock and a pink haired vibrating ball of energy exploded onto the front step to join them.

"I'm so excited!" Sakura gasped. Her hair was up in a pretty ponytail that both looked messy and effortlessly put together. Bright eyed and bushy tailed she would have put a squirrel on caffeine to shame.

Naruto's grin could not have got any bigger at the sight of her. "I was going to say lets get coffee before we get there- but I don't know."

"Oh let's please!" Sakura nodded, and then turned her green eyes to Hinata, toning down her manic bouncing as though the energy coming off her body might make the brunette disintegrate.

"Good morning!"

"Hi." Hinata smiled at her a little, feeling less pretty than she had even just two minutes before in her presence.

"Sasuke is being a slow poke because Sasuke doesn't like mornings and Sasuke doesn't like morning Sakura, but Sasuke is going to have to deal with it. Come in, come in." Sakura waved at them as she went into the house, kicking a pile of shoes, mostly hers out of the way in the foyer.

The house was not big, the entrance lined with a closet on the right and further down the left wall a staircase that was at the junction of the living room, kitchen and hall way towards the bathroom and Itachi's office at the end.

Hinata stood just at the edge of the living room, studying the frames on the walls with Sasuke, Sakura and an older young man that looked just like Sasuke. She blinked mildly, wondering if that's what he would look like in a few years.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled up the stairs. "Sasuke hurry up! You're being a girl!"

"You say that like an insult." Naruto tsked, studying the living room. He pointed at the black couch, which was contradicting itself by being covered in a million rainbow colored cushions.

"I'm gonna say you picked the cushions." He nodded, smirking. Sakura glanced at the sofa and flashed him a heart stopping smile. "I agreed they could pick the furniture but I got to decorate. Otherwise I would live in a batcave."

Hinata jumped suddenly, seeing a stormy looking Sasuke coming down the stairs with his eyes down. He looked up just in time to see her shrink into her scarf, blinking pale eyes at him from the door way.

For a second he stopped at the middle of the stairs and blinked back at her, disoriented by the shy uncomfortable gaze he was being given in contrast to the threatening glare he had just seen in his head as the song played over and over while he dressed.

"...morning." He managed, turning into the kitchen quickly past her.

"Hi." Hinata squeaked and glanced at Naruto who gave her an encouraging smile.

"See, I thought maybe you were grumpy at school because it was school but I'm realizing, this is it, this is Sasuke's default setting."

"Maybe it's just when you're around." Sasuke replied thinly, grabbing coffee quickly in a travel mug before bumping Sakura with his shoulder.

"Your screaming woke up Itachi."

"Oh damn." Sakura's eyes widened and she slammed a hand over her mouth. "We gotta go, let's go, let's go."

She grabbed her purse and jacket off the dining room table and careened towards Hinata who back tracked to the front door in a hurry, trying to avoid being trampled.

"Not a morning person either?" Naruto blinked, glancing up the stairs curiously at where he figured the older brother he had barely met a few days ago was hiding.

"If you think I'm bad." Sasuke supplied primly, throwing on a pair of shoes and a jacket. He didn't have to say anything else. Naruto made a beeline for the door.

"I'm driving!" Sakura shouted on the front step, jingling keys in her hand that Sasuke promptly grabbed out of her grip. "Like hell."

"But!"

"I'd... feel better if..." Hinata began quietly while Sakura screamed at Sasuke to give the keys back.

"It's like you're drunk. Morning drunk." Naruto tried to soothe, opening the passenger door all gentleman like. "Just relax and let him do the driving."

"Men." Sakura growled, glancing at Hinata for back up only to find her blinking owl eyes at her innocently.

"Oh not you too."

"I... I..." Hinata began, flushing pink.

"You're like a chipmunk on acid." Sasuke snapped, pointing at the seat beside him while he turned Itachi's car on. "Get in or I'm leaving without you."

Grumbling the pink haired girl climbed in, slamming the door with some force as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "You're no fun."

Naruto was enjoying this display, his grin permanently plastered on his face as he watched. "So, I'm hoping next semester I have classes with you in the morning, Sakura. It's better than TV, I swear."

"Let's go get pies!" Sakura countered, tapping the steering wheel in Sasuke's hands. "Chop, chop, Alfred!"

"Alfred?" Sasuke winced at her.

"You know... you're my driver- butler thing. _You're_ the one that wanted to drive. Now you're Alfred." She grinned at his glare and they pulled out of the driveway, his eyes catching Hinata's little smile in the review mirror which she tried to hide behind her scarf.

The farm they drove to was in the middle of nowhere. Great big fields stretched out on either side of a one lane road with nothing but the occasional stop sign to guide drivers past intersections that were littered with tractors going an astounding 20km/hr.

Hinata had happily watched as the sun brightened the fields of corn, the breeze making the tall stems sway lightly, the dikes surrounding the fields trickling with water from the last few days of heavy rain. The car rang with Naruto and Sakura's constant chatter and the occasional grunt from Sasuke in response to a question.

They had barely arrived when a motorcycle loudly announced itself and before it had even really stopped Ino was hopping off the back, at the reprimand of Shikamaru who just shook his head at her. "Reckless." He muttered.

"I can't believe this is what you people think is fun on a Saturday." Ino laughed while they gathered together baskets lining the entrance of the white picket fenced orchard. "Picking apples and pumpkins in a dirty field. You artistic types are so weird."

"Shopping is not the only thing a person can do, Ino." Sakura retorted, shaking her head at her. "Anyway you get pie out of the deal, so come on. Help me get some stuff."

"Are you going to be baking too, Hinata?" Shikamaru inquired while they meandered through the muddy path leading to the rows and rows of knarled trees heavy with varying sizes and types of apples.

On the ground the unfortunately fallen fruit were starting to rot, releasing an overly sweet smell from the bright green grasses that lined the tree roots weaving in and out of the earth.

"I... I guess I am." Hinata admitted when she saw Naruto's pleading look. "I may have boasted about your pies." He admitted quickly, looking a bit guilty.

"Uh, boasted is a nice way to put it. He pretty much said mine must suck compared to yours." Sakura chimed in as she stood on tip toes to grab an apple to pass to Ino's basket. "Slapped me with a white glove essentially."

"Oh, Naruto." Hinata sighed, her face lighting pink. "Sakura cooks way more often than I ever do, she's probably-"

"No, no, let's just do this thing!" Sakura interrupted, making Hinata wince a little at her as she put more apples in Ino's basket. "A bake-a-thon! Let's do it!"

"Someone gave her coffee." Shikamaru sighed, fixing Sasuke with a look that the Uchiha frowned at. "Don't look at me, I know better."

"Okay..." Hinata mumbled, grabbing a few apples slowly. "But, I don't think..." she began again, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, hun." Ino smirked at her affectionately. "It's really just a ploy to get pretty girls to make him pie, right Naruto? The blonde is just for show." She winked at him and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "...Uh... well..."

Hinata blinked at him for a moment, surprised by his discomfort, his blue eyes flickering to Sakura who was busy trying to reach an apple a few inches beyond her fingertips.

"Here." Startled the brunette jumped as Sasuke appeared in front of her, blocking her view of the blonde gazing away at Sakura with a handful of apples to dump into her basket.

"Ah... thanks." Hinata gasped, looking down quickly, face flushing scarlet at the thought that she may have been caught staring. Blinking up at him through her lashes she could see his dark eyes on her face, calculating.

"Ow!" Behind them Ino cried out, looking up at Sakura who grinned at her playfully if not apologetically for dropping an apple on her head. "Sorry. But you have a hard head, you're fine."

"You're a cow." Ino growled, picking up an apple off the ground and chucking it at her.

"No!" Sakura's scream made birds flutter to the sky around them and before anyone knew it there was apples flying over the trees and Hinata was hiding behind a trunk, holding her basket on her knees, eyes wide while the others dodged and shouted curses at each other through the maze of trees and leafs.

"We're going to get kicked out!" Ino shouted and ducked as another piece of fruit flew over her head. Gasping she stared at Shikamaru who stuck his tongue out at her. "I can't believe you!"

Even Sasuke was throwing fruit after a bit, having been nailed hard by a particularly squishy apple that exploded on his jacket by an opportunistic blonde who howled with laughter at his face on impact.

It only lasted for a few minutes, with screams and laughter and all of a sudden Ino cried, "Sakura! You're bleeding!"

Hinata stood, coming out of her hiding place behind one of the tree trunks only to freeze at the sight of Naruto standing close to Sakura who was blinking at him in surprise. A small trickle of blood was coming down from her hair line over the smoothness of her forehead and he mopped at it lightly with a tissue, laughing at something she was saying, looking puzzled.

Beside Hinata Sasuke watched as a red tinge came into Sakura's cheeks and her eyes faltered to stay on Naruto's face while he smiled at her, one hand on her chin, keeping her in front of him, the other putting pressure on the wound lightly.

He had been at her side in seconds, his movements decisive, even possessive. Feeling suddenly extremely out of place Hinata took a slow step back, making Sasuke's eyes slide to her, studying her expression for a split second to understand the dejection there.

Irritation bloomed in Sasuke's chest suddenly, watching Hinata turn and head slowly back towards the end of the orchard row, towards the pumpkins without telling anyone what she was doing. Before he knew what he himself was up to Sasuke had walked towards Naruto peering at Sakura with a frown.

"Are you concussed?"

She certainly looked a bit concussed, a little dazed and flushed, her eyes slid off Naruto's gaze and to him confusedly. "What? No. I'm not actually sure how it happened. Maybe I caught a branch or something?"

"Let's go get the pumpkins then." He muttered, glancing back to see Hinata disappear into the pumpkin field.

"Okay." Sakura nodded, turning away from him to give Naruto another grin. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He shrugged, and reached up to press on her forehead again with his thumb, unaware of the butterflies dancing through her belly at his touch. "I wonder if maybe you should have it looked at."

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke muttered, making Sakura jump. "She's fine. Let's go."

"Oh, he needs to meet his asshole quota for the day." Naruto muttered as the Uchiha stalked away irritably. "Clearly."

Sakura frowned after him too, puzzled. "I guess so."

Suddenly Naruto looked around curiously. "Hey, where'd Hina-chan go?"

Gathering the baskets of apples on the wheelbarrow that Shikamaru was dejectedly pushing along they moved down the row towards the pumpkin patch where Hinata was meandering through the bright orange gourds, stepping through everything in her black boots carefully.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the field, watching her with her basket on her arm and her head down.

Sakura and Naruto were bugging Shikamaru behind them as they approached and dove into the muddy mess that was the patch, but Ino lingered beside the Uchiha instead, watching as their friends called to Hinata who looked up and waved gently but didn't walk back to meet them.

"...Hey, Sasuke?" Ino suddenly murmured softly making him jump, realizing suddenly that she was right there. He frowned a little at her, wary. Of all his friends Ino was the one he kept the most at arms length, which was saying something considering that he didn't really go around getting close to people as a rule. Like Sakura she had had heart eyes for him since the start of elementary and only recently had become tolerable.

But her voice didn't look like her usual vixen tone, she blinked mildly at him for a moment and then nodded at Sakura. "You okay?"

Frowning Sasuke stared at her some more, unsure of what she meant. "What?"

"You just got all snappy." She shrugged, her eyes trained on the pink haired girl who was having a hard time choosing a pumpkin to take home. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm fine." He kept frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Ino sighed and shrugged, clearly disappointed in his response although he couldn't really understand why. "Okay, then. Just checking."

Resisting the urge to send her off with an irritated "Whatever." Sasuke watched her go in silence instead, frown feeling permanent on his face. As she wandered into the mud of the patch he glanced up, following the tiny white and purple shape that was Hinata, far from the others, crouched by the smallest pumpkins in the distance by herself.

* * *

Sakura had not been lying when she had told Naruto that she was tone deaf. It was true, the kind of true that was almost toning down the truth by not elaborating on just _how_ tone deaf she really was. Sasuke threw his head back in a sigh of defeat as he listened to her humming something that he thought might have been a popular song once, only it was hard to recognize.

She was happy though, he knew that. Humming was a side effect of her being happy, and in her pink apron she pranced around the kitchen, taking out the sugar and flour, moving around for the spices to make the pies that they would all be sharing together on Sunday for the movie night she had instigated.

For a moment he wondered if Hinata was humming at her house while she baked. She had sat so quietly in the car on the drive back while the other two bantered back and forth. He highly doubted she would be humming.

"I freaking love this day." Sakura finally stopped humming long enough to say, wiping her hands on her apron before turning to him at the kitchen island where he was working on homework that he had to finish before tomorrow if he was going to be at the movie thing.

"Hn." He commented lightly, tapping on his biology textbook with his pen rapidly, trying to dispel Passacaglia from playing in his head again.

"It was so nice to be out in the orchard today. There's something about autumn air that just seems more fresh than any other time of year." Sakura continued absently as she worked the cold butter into the flour in her bowl aggressively.

Sasuke finally looked up at her, studying her pink cheeks and the small smile on her lips, wondering how she could have missed the pained look on Hinata's face. Sakura wasn't cruel, so he knew it wasn't intentional, but it would take a blind man to not know how Hinata obviously felt about that Idiot.

Puzzled he looked back down at his textbook. He still didn't get it. It seemed to him like having a crush on a golden retriever puppy. Surprising himself Sasuke slammed his biology text closed and leaned back in the bar stool, arms crossed over his chest idly.

"...why him though, Sakura?"

Startled the girl blinked up at him, hands freezing over her bowl of flour. "What?"

"The Idiot." He shrugged, eyes still on her face. "Just curious."

"You're curious?" She frowned at him finally, moving back to cutting the butter into the flour, more focused than before. "That seems unlike you."

"Fine, don't answer then." He shrugged, flipping his textbook open again with a snap. Sakura stopped, frowning at her floured hands before sighing. "Okay, okay... I dunno. Um...he's really, really kind." She shifted a little uncomfortably. "I love watching him play, he's so joyful when he is at the piano, but you know what? He's joyful all the time. I don't think I've seen him frown in all seriousness the entire time I've known him. Which, I know isn't that long but still impressive." She laughed then, throwing a glance at him before continuing to work. "Or maybe I just set the bar really low because I live with you, I dunno."

Sasuke stiffened at her words, a little surprised by the pang of hurt that shifted in his chest at her playful jab.

"But anyway. I dunno, he just seems like such a great person. A really dependable, person. You must know that otherwise you wouldn't let him be around. You don't tolerate people you don't like and despite all your nonsense with calling him _The Idiot_ and stuff... I know you like him." She rubbed at her cheek with her wrist in an attempt to scratch without getting flour on herself but only succeeded in powdering her chin.

"Why do you ask though?" She added as an after thought, pouring milk into the bowl carefully.

Sasuke stayed quiet, studying her working fingers as he thought. Why had he asked? He wasn't even sure.

"Just... wondering." He muttered again, grabbing a napkin from the counter beside him and reaching over the island to wipe the flour off her chin. Sakura stayed still. "Is it gone?" she blinked at him and he nodded, tossing the napkin on the counter tiredly before standing up.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She watched as he wandered up the stairs slowly, hands still over the dough in her bowl, a little puzzled frown on her face.

Upstairs Sasuke flopped onto his bed, watching the dim light of the evening sun starting to fade. Such a different color from the morning hues of almost blue. This light was tired, a dim orange and pink that swam over the ceiling with yawns.

Closing his eyes he let his heart slow and waited until the sound of the Passacaglia began again, watching in his mind as gray eyes fiercely glared him towards his cello.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay." Ino nearly shouted.

The house felt full to bursting. There was only six of them, and Itachi who was hiding in his room upstairs trying to avoid the craziness of teenagers. But Ino and Sakura and Naruto all had a way of creating a crowd without there being one.

The pies were pristine and beautiful, sitting in rows on the island like beauty pageant contestants. All they needed were sashes and the names of states plastered across their fronts.

Hinata was nervous. She sat behind everybody, hugging one of the rainbow pillows from the couch to her chest, with her chin buried into it while the others crowded around the island and oohed and aahed over the pastries.

There were 10 pies total, which seemed ridiculous and fantastic at the same time. Sakura had had the bigger pumpkin and so she had made most of them, but making more pies meant streamlining the process so hers were mostly plain where Hinata who had only made four had clearly spent some extra time on presentation. Her apple pies were latticed, criss crossing golden dough revealing gooey apple insides and pretty leaf shaped decorative shapes on top of the full faced one. Her pumpkin pies were different also, one was lighter in color with a whipped crown and closer to a cheese cake than a pie. The other was a dark brown and smelled heavily of vanilla and spices.

"Well if we're judging based on categories I think Hinata takes the presentation points by a landslide." Sakura laughed, wrinkling her nose at her pies.

"We...we're not actually judging these are we?" Hinata meeped from the living room, too quietly for anyone to hear. Sasuke however was leaning against the kitchen wall studying her and he shook his head a little making her hug her pillow tighter.

"Just get it over with." He finally called over his shoulder.

"We have to get pictures." Ino chided lightly. "I'm almost done." Her phone flashed over and over, as though the pies were models.

"I'm with Sasuke, let's just eat already." Naruto bounced a few times behind Ino.

"Come on." Shikamaru nodded at the kitchen. "If we get the plates maybe they'll remember it's food."

"Hinata, where did you get your recipes from?" Sakura inquired as she took the serving knife from Shikamaru absently. "I really want to try this cheesecake one."

"Um," Hinata replied lightly, withdrawing her face from the cushion. "My mom... uh..."

"Her mom was a chef." Naruto supplied suddenly, sticking his plate out for the first slice greedily. "She left all her recipe books for Hinata in her-" he stopped suddenly and glanced back at the girl apologetically. Hinata blinked at him a moment and hid behind her cushion again.

Sakura looked back and forth at them. "A chef? Wow. She's not a chef anymore?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable for a moment until Hinata finally murmured. "My mom died a long time ago. It's okay, Naruto."

"Sorry." He muttered anyway, rubbing his neck.

"Oh." Sakura sighed, looking at Hinata with new found interest. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay." Hinata sounded uncomfortable as she shook her hands in front of her as though to keep the sorry from getting any closer. "I was really very young, I hardly... It's not a big deal."

From his place in the kitchen Sasuke frowned a little at her as she hugged her pillow again, her socked feet pressing together with her nerves.

"Well you got some of that talent, obviously." Ino cut in, always the best at getting over awkward humps. She flipped out her phone again to take a picture of her pumpkin pie slice. "I mean, damn. Look at this thing. It's glorious."

"Having a counter covered in ten pies is glorious." Naruto added. "I'm eating at least two of them."

"With a side of diabetes." Sakura grinned and he grinned back, plopping on the couch where she followed and promptly sat beside him, close enough that their thighs touched.

Hinata sitting well away on the other end of the sectional stood and meandered over to the pies although she was feeling less and less hungry by the minute.

"Are we going to play that movie or what?" Sakura added, kicking her feet happily. Her shoulder was pressed up against Naruto's and he wasn't pulling away or anything, and she had pie and she had all her friends and it was Sunday. As far as she was concerned this was the best day. Period.

Sasuke continued to watch them from the kitchen, shifting his eyes only when Hinata poked absently at the smallest piece of pie he had ever seen although she didn't eat any.

Ino and Shikamaru began an argument in the background regarding which movie they were all going to be watching, with Naruto and Sakura throwing in bits of spoilers to get them both agitated and loud. Sasuke bit his lip a moment and then just to have something to do cut himself a piece of the dark pumpkin pie Hinata had brought.

Sweets were never his thing so he doubted he would be eating much of it but he paused, hearing her voice address him directly for the first time since the Passacaglia practice.

"Oh... that... that one is really quite spicy." She nodded at it. "It's not.. um.. it's not very sweet, it's meant to be had with a special ice cream thing, but I figured... we had enough..." she drifted off and waved at the counter.

Sasuke blinked at her a moment and shrugged. "Good, I'm not really a desserts person."

Keeping her head down Hinata nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Hinata!" Naruto's voice cut the silence threatening to engulf them and she turned quickly away from the Uchiha.

"Pick one, Mr. or Mrs. Smith or Mission Impossible?" He waved the two movies in his hands, jostling Sakura who shoved him with her shoulder amiably.

"Uh..." Hinata began slowly, studying the two movies with a little bit of hesitation. "No, no, no." Ino shook her head and threw a cushion at Naruto who dropped the movies to protect his pie.

"Romantic comedy. I don't think Hinata can handle the scene in Mr. and Mrs. Smith." She grinned devilishly and Hinata colored at her tone.

"See?" Ino continued, waving at Hinata as though she were exhibit A in a trial.

Sasuke watched, interested in this meek little thing that wandered to the edges of the bantering friends and pretended to nibble on pie she wasn't going to eat. Somewhere in there was someone he couldn't get out of his head, but looking at her now, he couldn't find her to save his life.

Absently he took a bite of the pie in his plate and started, looking back down at it in surprise at it's complex and actually enjoyable flavor before lifting his gaze to Hinata who was watching him in that moment. His expression must have said something about the pie because after a tiny smile she settled more comfortably into her spot in the couch and took a bite of the slice on her own plate.

* * *

 _ **K... I dunno guys. I really really should write out a plotline for this.**_

 _ **I feel like it's kind of just... flapping around like a penguin trying to fly.**_

 _ **Also, anyone else notice how I can't seem to figure out the Naru/Saku? I love SasuHina. I think they're so fun to develop and I think without meaning to they're taking over :( SORRY.**_

 _ **I am trying I really am.**_

 _ **I'm reading NaruSaku material like crazy trying to get a better grip on the NaruSaku ship. HELP ME. Leave me some pointers. PM me your opinion. Whatever.**_

 _ **-Inky**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the delay,_**

 ** _I do rather have a lot of stories on the go. This one had me stumped for a little bit. I hope that perhaps I did the Sakura and Naruto aspect a little more justice this time around, but I'm unsure._**

 ** _Helo Belo, your very sweet review helped me keep trying with this. It's a learning process so , I appreciate the reviews that are insightful and kind as well as critical._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Inky_**

* * *

In the darkness she stayed still, listening to the sleeping sounds of the house. Itachi had been up late, she had heard him at around midnight finally dragging his body to bed, closing the door with the same careful quietness that he used for everything he did.

Sasuke had disappeared into his room early in the evening and not come out since, only the occasional tapping of a pen on a hard surface made her aware that he was still awake even as she had drifted off to sleep within the covers of her own bed.

The last few weeks had been glorious and as a result she had been sleeping better than she had in some time. Waking was something she did when her body was anxious and restless. Those were words that Sakura did not often associate with herself, but then she tried hard to keep it under control. Sometimes by running early in the morning, breathing in the freezing autumn air. Other times by taking the pills in her nightstand drawers.

The sharp sound of her phone vibrating once ripped the stillness and her eyes widened although she didn't move her limbs. So that was what had woken her. She had missed a call.

Slowly, after the flash of white from the cell phone faded and her room was once more engulfed in the darkness of very early morning she sat first on her elbow and then up, looking at the foot of her bed.

How her day was going to go relied a lot on what her phone said, and she knew it. For a moment she debated not looking at it. Turning it off with her eyes closed, leaving it dead until after school.

But that wasn't going to happen, she was sure of it the way she knew she needed to breathe. The curiosity would turn to nail biting anxiety and eventually fear throughout the day. With the buzz of the device on her nightstand the streak of goodness in her last few weeks had ended.

Closing her eyes she reached out and took the cell phone in her hand, pulling it to her knees over her covers. With a sigh that was too heavy for her 18 years of life she pushed her pink hair back gently and stared at the screen.

 **Missed Call from contact: Mom at 3:35 am on Tuesday**

 **Text Message from: Mom**

 _ **I'm going to bed, so please don't call back if you happen to see I tried to call you today. I'm rather tired.**_

Breathing very slowly Sakura lowered her forehead to her knees. Pressing hard against the bones beneath she let her phone drop out of her hand, and then slide off her bed with a clatter, almost hoping that one of the boys would hear and come to ask her what was wrong.

But no one did and instead she let herself sit there, wondering if she was going to let herself cry or not until she fell back asleep with her teeth clenching and her eyelashes wet.

It was the first time either of her parents had bothered to contact her in over eight months.

* * *

The sounds of Sasuke getting up and Itachi shouting that he was off to work didn't do much to get her moving. It wasn't until five minutes before they had to leave the house to get to school on time that Sasuke finally gave up shouting for her from downstairs and eventually knocked on her door, peering in when she didn't answer even that.

"You better be dead or unconscious because I'm late for first class now and-" He stopped, just in time to see her shoulders shake with another sob, the last in a long series that she had been trying very hard to stop for the last half hour.

"Sakura." His voice was flat, the way it always seemed to get when something was important. Which should have made her feel better but didn't. In that moment she just wished he would go away and leave her to cry for the rest of the morning. Maybe if her face wasn't too puffed up and awful by the time lunch rolled around she would be able to drag herself to the last of their classes.

Instead of listening to her half angry mostly bitter thoughts he wandered into her bedroom, something he rarely did nowdays. The moment she had got boobs he had made it a point to only ever visit at the threshold. At first it had annoyed her to death, and then it had made more sense, when the boobs came with a present of bloody weeks every month and mood swings.

Now it felt strange to have him wander over to her bed, sitting at the edge with his backpack and jacket on looking out of place and smelling clean from his shower.

"Go away." She whispered, and her voice came out thick like syrup only less sweet and Sasuke scoffed. "You've been channeling the Uchihas a little much this morning. What's going on?"

He had never really been one to hug and comfort so she scoffed back, trying and failing to banter.

Instead she whispered. "My mom called."

He sat still, studying her pink head resting on her forearms with her knees drawn in and her pajamas rumpled. She still smelled warm and fruity from her bath the night before. It made her seem small, and therefore her tears were more discomforting. Sakura sniffed a few times, trying to gather herself under some form of control before continuing.

"It's... the first time she calls in over half a year and I missed it."

She had been expecting (although why she couldn't say) a sigh or a hug or even a pat on the head like he used to do when they were younger but instead he grabbed her phone from beside her on the bed and flipped it open to look at the log. Peering through her tousled hair at him she studied his frown as he stared.

"Three in the morning?" The way he said it made it sound like the words left a taste of earwax in his mouth. "She called you at three thirty in the morning?"

"Don't be mad." Sakura whispered, peering at him finally with her green eyes swimming in pools of her feelings. "Please, I don't think I can handle mad right now."

Sasuke stared at her, trying to restrain the panting that was wanting to accelerate his heart beat to a pummeling rage in his rib cage. How could he not be mad?

It had been more than half a year. He had been keeping track, even though she said she didn't. Eight months, two weeks and three days since her last call, that's how long it had been. Her dad's last mode of contact had been more recent in a short text about her using her cell phone too much and the bill being over the top that month. Before that he couldn't even remember the last attempt he had made at his daughter.

Sakura stared back at him, and a weak smile lit her features. "I guess mad's all you've got right now though, huh?" She almost laughed, but the wet painful sound turned into a whimper and she buried her face in her arms again.

His hand finally came down on her shoulder then, warm and firm. "Sakura, this is bull shit. She can't call you at three in the morning and expect you to pick up. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah." She sobbed. "I know, but I... I am so sad I missed it. What if she had been... in a good mood or something?"

"Or something." Sasuke grunted, standing up and dumping his bag on her floor with a nerve wrecking thump that signified he probably carried too much in there for his back to be healthy.

"No." Sakura waved at him. "I don't want you to stay. Go to school."

"You're sobbing." He motioned to her soaked face like that was a good rebuke for his actions as he began to take off his coat.

"I don't want you here." She snapped, and he blinked at her, surprised to find her brow furrowed with actual irritation. "I'm mad enough already I don't... I don't need you here telling me how much my parents suck, I know already." She waved at the door again. "I'm... I'm... I'm sorry." She sobbed again. "I just wanna lay here and cry and eat ice cream for breakfast okay?"

For a long moment he stood there and she counted her breaths, feeling the stuffiness of her nose and the thickness of her lashes coated in the salt of her tears until he finally said softly.

"I don't think we have ice cream."

An actual snort escaped her then, and she waved at the door. "You, get out."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. "I'm coming home at lunch if you don't reply to my texts." He paused at the door then, looking at her with a growing frown on his face.

"Also... what do I tell...?" he began and stopped.

Sakura looked up from dabbing at her face with a tissue from her nightstand, a little frown on her face, although she wasn't sure what it was from, crying or trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"The school will just call Itachi and when he freaks out that I'm missing school he'll call me and I'll tell him." She shrugged.

"No, the...Ino, and the... others." He shook his head at her. Sakura paused, scrunching and smoothing up the semi wet tissue in her hands until it began to fray. The others.

Naruto.

"Um, nothing. Just... I have a cold or something." She shrugged at him, and tried her best to look pleading. Sasuke frowned a bit more. "You know the whole lying thing..."

"Yes, you suck at it." She nodded. "I know, but please."

"Sakura."

"If you want, tell them you have no idea." She threw her hands up a little and her voice shook with her next words making her want to throw something in frustration at the wall. Her phone being the nearest thing wasn't really looking at a long lifespan.

"Fine." Sasuke snapped finally, shaking his head and slamming the door. Sakura stared at it for a long moment and then curled back into her bed tightly, hugging her pillow, wondering what kind of detergent her mom had used when she was little and if maybe she could find it to make her pillows smell like that again.

Then her thoughts fluttered to Naruto, and the way he had smelled shoved up against her on the couch the night of the pies while everyone watched a movie. She had not been sure what it was but it had seemed clean, and boyish and subtle and she had had to restrain herself from burying her nose into his shoulder more than once.

Pondering what kind of detergent he used instead she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to keep the sobs from rushing back up her windpipe.

* * *

"Oh shit."

It wasn't that Sasuke Uchiha didn't curse, rather that cursing seemed a lot less useful than say, a scathing come back involving more brain cells and maybe a thesaurus. In moments of frustration it did seem to do the trick however, which was why when he stubbed his toe (rarely) or when he had Sakura punch his arm like she wanted it to fall out of the socket (more common) he usually did allow a select colorful set of words to escape his lips.

It didn't often happen when meeting people walking down the hall innocently at school though. But there he was, late on a Tuesday morning, trying to figure out if he should just skip the rest of English to avoid Naruto and Hinata for the morning until lunch or figure out a good enough lie that it wouldn't matter if he saw them.

Instead of being in class like he was supposed to be though, the Idiot was careening down the hallway, looking wide eyed and painfully concerned. "Yo!" He yelled when he saw him. In the stillness of the in between class silence the sound was too loud and it echoed off the lockers and shiny high school floor. Sasuke winced internally and turned to his locker, flinging open the door like a shield against the anxious blue gaze on the blonde's face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke stalled, ripping his back pack open and keeping his fingers occupied with as much fiddling as he could so his eyes wouldn't have to rise.

Lying was not his forte. Not because he cared about lying to people, that didn't matter, it could be rather useful he figured. But he rather didn't care what people thought, he cared what _he_ himself thought and always had. So when people asked him something he told the truth, and never really cultivated the ability to lie about things as a result.

Now he wished he had been even just a little bit more evil and maybe fibbed once or twice a year as a little kid. Just for practice.

"I just texted Sakura asking where you two were, you're literally never late. You guys okay?" Naruto looked puzzled as Sasuke straightened and kept his eyes on the locker, tucking books in slowly.

"I'm fine."

"Where's Sakura?" The blonde turned slowly, as if she were hiding in the empty hallway behind the garbage can or the poster of some pop star pointing at the kids that weren't there with the words "Stars Read!" in big letters above their head.

"Home." Sasuke continued, his thoughts skittering around like a big pawed puppy on a slippery floor trying to get traction. Part of him wanted Naruto to back off, leave him and Sakura alone to deal with it. He and his brother were always a _keep it in the family_ kind of pair. But Sakura wasn't like that.

Probably because her parents had not even bothered to keep her in the family.

Maybe it would be better if he knew?

"Is she sick?" Naruto cocked his head at his tone, and there was a slight note of annoyance in his question that actually made Sasuke a little relieved. Fighting he could do. Fighting made lying easier. If he decided he was going to go that route.

"Yes... no..." he paused for emphasis and looked at him questionably, a little bit knowingly too. "Why do you care?"

It was the right thing for the fight route to be selected. Naruto's brows raised in a "You're kidding me." expression and he lowered his chin just enough that if they had been dogs it would have protected his neck. Sasuke was never great with words, but body language he understood.

"Unlike you when one of my friends is not feeling great I tend to want to see if they need me." He muttered, obviously trying to restrain himself.

Sasuke latched on to the parts of his words that had bitten the ends off the sentence instead of releasing them into the air. "Right." He huffed. "Sounds exhausting."

To his credit Naruto leaned against the locker beside him, arms crossed. Sasuke figured, if it were him he would have had his arms crossed to hide the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"She's not answering my texts. And you're acting like a nut job. What's the matter?"

A nut job. How articulate.

Sasuke shoved a book into his locker and it made a satisfying ringing sound. He pictured Sakura's cell in his hand with the solitary three in the morning phone call and shoved another book in, using the memory to fuel his frustration.

"If she's not answering your texts then maybe she doesn't want to talk right now."

In a very unexpected show of gentleness Naruto took his shoulder, not hard or aggressive but kindly, making Sasuke turn in surprise that he couldn't quite film over with frustration fast enough. He ended up instead looking honestly back at Naruto's face and seeing the concern. Not just for Sakura.

For him.

Puzzlement blooming in his brain like a cancer, and with his guard down the worry lined his face.

"Sasuke. What's wrong? You sound like someone ran over your dog or something worse." Naruto's blue eyes studied him intently. "What's up?" There was no pressure, not even self serving curiosity. Just open, to the point worry. Worry for him, not just Sakura. Sasuke blinked at him a moment longer realizing the only other people in his life who looked at him that way, ever were Sakura herself and Itachi.

And just like that, words were coming out of his mouth.

"Sakura's mother called her in the middle of the night, the first time in over eight months since either of her parents tried to get in contact with her and she's upset because she missed the call." Slowly the words gained traction, his frustration sharpening with each breath he took to continue. "Like she was supposed to be sitting by the phone on a random weekday morning with school the next day waiting for her idiotic mother to call at twilight."

Naruto looked at him, listening intently, hand still on his shoulder. The weight of it made Sasuke shrug him off and the blonde helpfully took a slow step back, the little frown marring his brows looking less forced and more genuine than the $250 dollar an hour shrink his brother had taken him to after the death of his parents.

"That's... a lot of shit to go down before eight in the morning." Naruto stated, and something about the simple acknowledgment made Sasuke smirk, shutting his locker with less bang than usual.

"She was upset." Sasuke shrugged. "Upset enough that all she wanted was to stay home and eat ice cream for breakfast." He lifted his bag to his shoulder and frowned a little. "But we don't have any." For reasons only brothers would understand it was bothering him that she was home crying wishing she had ice cream, with an empty freezer instead.

"Why did her parents... ?" Naruto began to ask and Sasuke shook his head. There was no point asking about the stupid parents, the stupid 3 am call, the only not stupid thing being Sakura crying. "Not my story."

"Right." The blonde reached up to ruffle the mess of gold hair on his head, making it seem even more like he had just woken up. "Well. I can't get ice cream in time for it to be for breakfast, but I bet you I know who can make it happen for lunch."

Sasuke allowed himself a surprised raise of his brow.

"Yeah." Naruto looked irritated by Sasuke's reaction. "Duh. Wouldn't you get it for her if you could?"

The brunette bit his lip. Touche.

Naruto smirked widely at his silent reply. "Thankfully, I have a really rich, really kind friend who cares about everyone. And she has access to a car service she usually refuses to use."

Sasuke felt his tummy settle further down into his body than it usually should and didn't have to ask although he sighed mentally at himself.

 _Let me guess..._

* * *

She didn't even ask what was the matter, she didn't even ask him why. Hinata stared with wide eyes at Naruto, who simply explained that Sakura was really upset by something and that she needed ice cream.

"Like you need cinnamon rolls sometimes." He had smiled knowingly at her then and Hinata's face had flamed red and she had stuttered out something and wandered away with her phone to her ear, one pale hand pushing her hair back from her shoulder as she hunched into the wall of the hall while the rest of the student body wandered around happily oblivious.

Sasuke stood beside Naruto who stretched and looped his arms behind his head, eyeing Hinata with him, the only two frozen people in a sea of swirling teenage bodies.

In the chaos of the changing classes Sasuke wasn't sure that he would hear him but he asked anyway, not caring if he got an answer or not, just articulating the thought out loud to make it real. "Why didn't she ask any questions?"

Naruto didn't look at him, studying the line of Hinata silhouetted against the sunlight coming through the doors at the end of the hall. Her dress was an off white creamy color and made of something light and airy belted at the waist with a thin black material that accented her tiny frame and delicate bones. The blonde smiled fondly, wondering if she had picked the dress out herself or if it was one of the things that her sister arrived from the mall armed with, determined to get her to wear it.

"Hinata doesn't ask stupid questions." He laughed. "Someone is sad. They need ice cream. I asked her for help. If she can't do it she says so."

Sasuke frowned a little. It all seemed like a bit of an over simplification. People were not like that. There was always something in it for them when they jumped to help without questioning, without wanting to know the full picture. No one was that saintly. Right?

His dark eyes watched as she hung up the phone and wandered over, pale gray gaze flickering from one pair of blue eyes to the distinctly darker black of the Uchiha.

As her pink mouth opened and she moved to speak Sasuke pondered if she would have been so quick to agree to help if it had been him asking. Thinking that made him uncomfortable. And then, to his chagrin, being uncomfortable by the thought made him even more uncomfortable. It was all going to hell.

"The car will be here in a few minutes." She told at Naruto softly. "It'll take you to the grocery store and to her house, but please ask Ko to not mention the trip to my dad." She winced a little as she looked down. "I have a feeling he might not like this plan as much... as I do."

Something about the way she said it made Sasuke think she didn't like the plan at all either. Suddenly he realized, "You're going to my house?" He turned to Naruto, eyebrows pulled down in a distasteful fashion. Naruto blinked back at him. "Just to drop it off, don't get your underwear in a knot."

"I can't skip this next class, there's a test." Hinata quickly put in, seeing the irritation on Sasuke's face and although not sure about it's reasoning she felt alarmed by it.

"By the time you get there it should be lunch time and then we can join you." Sasuke said in response, and then froze.

We? His eyes flickered to the Hyuuga, realizing that he had had to invite her or else her kindness to Sakura would have in turn looked like cruelty to her. He had no choice, really.

No choice at all.

"Oh that's sounds good!" Naruto nodded, "Maybe I'll grab some stuff for lunch then too."

Hinata was blinking back and forth at them, her time suddenly being taken right out of her hands without anyone asking.

"Bring your violin." Sasuke added suddenly, and before he could change his mind he was off to class through the now emptying hallway. "Meet me at the front of the school when the bell rings." He half shouted over his shoulder.

Hinata watched him go, then turned to Naruto, her confusion evident and clear. He blinked at her a second and smiled. "Looks like you made a new friend."

Gently he tugged on her arm, pulling her towards Calculus, missing her tiny voice as she glanced over her shoulder after the disappearing shape of the Uchiha further down the hall.

"Did I?"

* * *

Laying in bed crying and sleeping only worked for the kind of people that didn't notice things like the pretty rainbow that flattened itself right on her wall where she was staring. The light coming through her window divided itself into beams of color and smiled at her shrewdly while she sniffed and wiped at her puffy eyes.

A little irritated with the splash of happy on her wall she stuck her tongue out at it and pushed herself slowly to a sitting position. "Okay. So you're cute, and I'm crying and it doesn't jive. Got it." She stared at the smiling rainbow for a moment longer with a frown then glanced at her alarm clock.

She had got herself up long enough before to wash her face with freezing water in an attempt to get the puffiness to go down somewhat. Thankfully she wasn't a particularly ugly crier but when she had changed into a t-shirt and bothered to put a bra on she had lost steam and ended up back in her bed with her watermelon pajama pants still on and her hair in a ponytail that had been neat until she lay her head on the pillow and messed it up.

On her nightstand her phone buzzed again and again and she pondered if just ignoring it would be okay. Sasuke had said he would be back if he didn't get a reply to any of his messages and maybe that was a good thing.

But then, that stupid rainbow smiled at her from the wall and she sat up, wondering why if she was so upset she couldn't stay in that upset place longer to get all the crying out at once. Every few minutes she was noticing things like the way the light shone or remembering things like the color of Naruto's eyes matching the color of the sky outside her window. Then, without any warning the tears would start again, like they had just been playing peek-a-boo.

Swallowing hard she stood again and faced her closet, aiming to get it to surrender pants that were acceptable for outside venturing. Digging through the pull out drawers she paused, hands slowing on the tights she had favored during warm ups before practice downstairs in the studio.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the black material, remembering the feel of them both like armor and like a second skin as she shifted through movements that made people wince with pain just looking, or sigh with awe.

Sometimes both. Usually both.

 _I could really use some armor..._

Slowly she pulled the item out of her drawer and slid her legs into it, discarding the watermelon pajama pants on the floor and heading downstairs with her phone in hand, trying not to think about what she was about to do and whether or not it was a good idea.

A half dozen texts blinked at her as she flung open the door beside Itachi's office. At the end of the hall on the main floor it led to the staircase lit softly in faded gold light meant to soothe. For a moment Sakura stood there on the threshold, trying to remember the last time she had been down in the studio where Sasuke often practiced his cello pieces and the stereo was hooked to the brick wall that was the foundation of the house and the only part of the giant room that wasn't sound proofed to make the ringing melodies stay within it's four walls.

On the other side of the brick and stereo system was the rows of framed mirrors that Sakura had got for her birthday nearly two years ago now from Itachi and Sasuke combined, along with the ballet bar that trimmed it the entire way, professionally installed while she was out with Ino for a weekend.

It seemed like such a crappy way to appreciate an expensive gift like that, ignoring it and letting it collect dust for over a year.

Nervously her leg twitched, and with the knot of tears in her throat she stepped slowly down the stairs. Selecting the song on her phone that she had heard Sasuke and Naruto play together the very first time they had attempted a piece. Blatantly ignoring the texts she hooked the phone up to the stereo and tried to breathe normally.

The song had got inside her bones that day, made her muscles tremble and her limbs start to lift until she had held on to the door frame in defiance. Now her nerves were jittery with anticipation, her tears on the back burner of her mind as she shifted from one bare foot to the other, feeling her weight spread on the flats of her soles, anchoring her to the ground.

In the familiarity of the open studio space she walked and listened to the smooth hiss of her skin against the cushioned surface below. Reaching up high to the ceiling she stretched her arm with a frown while she pondered when Sasuke had last spent time in the studio himself. She couldn't recall and something about that made her almost as sad as her own silent treatment towards the place.

Looking up she paused, startled by her reflection in the mirror. Her mouth was tinged with a twist that was either a half grimace or a half smile. It was undecided. Her hair was a wild knot on her head of cotton candy pink and her eyes framed by the bangs along her forehead glimmered back still wet with moisture. But besides her expression her body was already moving in slow long movements. Her toes pointed, her hands loose.

Even if her head wasn't sure about what she was doing, it appeared her body was already teeming with an all limb grin.

Slowly, experimentally she stretched and lifted her right leg while firmly planting her left to the ground the way a tree sets down roots until her fingers were holding her thigh gently to her collarbone and her toes were pointed up to the ceiling where the muted lights glimmered.

As the stretch of her muscles intensified with the ballet pose she felt the overwhelming sigh of her body giving way to the familiar freedom of movement. The song began pounding out on the speakers of the stereo, the cello jolting through the ground where her one foot was firmly rooted, soothing the frolic of the piano above it's musing darkness. Together the beats and time pounded up her limb, getting inside of her skin, pouring up her body, crawling through her molecules until her heart was in rhythm with the harmony. She closed her eyes and felt a smile slide, true and without hesitation onto her face.

And then, ignoring all manner of good sense, without allowing herself time to warm up, she began to dance.

* * *

"Dude. She's not answering the door." Naruto peered at the house again, trying to peek through the peephole which was absolutely useless and he knew it but he had had to try. He wondered if Sakura was standing on the other side of the door watching his enlarged blue eye through the curved glass.

 _"It shouldn't be locked, just go in."_ Sasuke muttered finally on the phone, sounding less patient than usual. In the background the sound of lockers slamming and the familiarly irritating grind of the high school breaking for lunch echoed.

Naruto eyed the door handle like it might have teeth. "I dunno... She hasn't answered my texts either. Maybe she's in the shower?" His face took on a pink coating that was right out of Hinata's book in that moment and wincing he added. "I don't really think I should go in there."

 _"I'm hanging up."_ Sasuke grumbled suddenly. _"If you won't go in just wait there. We will be there in about ten minutes."_ And he was gone, abandoning the blonde to stare at the door again suspiciously.

Despite his height and the broadness of his shoulders he felt small standing on the door step wondering if the girl he had been worrying about all day was in there, just on the other side of the wood and glass that made up the door way. With a bit of discomfort he shifted and leaned against the wall, adjusting the bag of groceries he had on his arm, hoping it was chilly enough in the early November afternoon to keep the ice cream from becoming soup cream.

He really didn't want Sakura to have to deal with soup cream on an already bad day.

"Argh... what the hell." He muttered, and drinking in a lungful of cold air he pushed into the house, wincing a little as he peeked first just his head and then his shoulders and then the rest of him into the calm quiet environment dimly lit with only the kitchen light on.

"Hello?"

Nothing replied but the buzz of the fridge humming and slowly he closed the door, hearing the click of it as he leaned back with his back pack on his shoulder. Removing his shoes he wandered to the humming fridge and threw the ice cream tub in there as hello before placing the rest of the groceries on the table and looking around, listening.

Everything was quiet and still and when the fridge toned down the awful one note song it had been humming he could suddenly feel, coming from beneath his feet the pounding of some other song, one much more interesting. He could tell just from the beats pulsing through the flat space between his heel and his toes.

"Hm." He pondered and glanced down the dark hall just out of the kitchen entry to a door glowing with dim light around it's edges.

He paused then at the top of the stairs, feeling something in his veins hitch a ride on his blood cells with anticipation, adrenaline eager to enter his brain as he took first one and then two steps down before slowly coming around the corner of the stairwell and stopping, eyes widening and mouth parting as though to welcome what he was seeing, even though he was having a hard time processing.

It hit him hard, the way the sight of her did, that this was a song he knew, because he had been playing it over and over with Sasuke for several weeks. The cello and piano were not them, they were cleaned and smoothed by the recording studio that had obviously put this beautiful piece together but even still. They had nothing on her.

She was the sound in a body of smooth shining skin, strong lean muscles elegant extensions and breathless twists. As the piano danced, she gave it form, her arms dripping like silk in the breeze while they lifted through the air, and then as the music soared her legs did the impossible thing of throwing her as though gravity didn't matter, heels over head, landing like a bird with her back to him, eyes closed as she lifted her arms again and let the cello guide her through.

Everything about her seemed made of out something simultaneously harder than steel and more delicate than the dew covered spider webs of the early spring mornings. With her hair dancing over her face he slowly lowered himself down to the step he had been standing on, transfixed.

He had known it... seen it in the twitch of her fingers, in the curve of her body and the way her eyes faded to a far away place when she listened, really listened to the heart beat of a song he loved. There had been music in her all along.

How could he have not known about this?

His mouth was dry, and if he had not been watching her so intently he would have missed the moment when she spun in a twirl that reminded him of the ballerinas that he always felt were too perfect for real life.

And then her eyes opened, meeting his blue astounded ones with his heart beat bleeding through the azure hue. Like puppet strings slashed by a blade her limbs dropped and she stood, just a girl again, letting the music roar away without her, an ocean wave pulling ever outward. Wide eyed and stunned she heaved for air, the only sign that she was human and not melody her gulping breaths that hinted at mortality.

Naruto swallowed, studying her studying him in the mirror until he realized the glitter he had seen on her face as she twisted into a pirouette so clean it made swans envious, was actually tears.

The song's end came so abruptly that in the silence his eardrums ached and slowly he stood. This was the moment for words. He was good at that, words were his easiest thing. Words and his hands on the piano, but nothing came to mind. How could he speak to this being he had thought he knew but only now realized was an echo of the actual girl he'd somehow noticed beneath the facade.

In the silence he was worried she'd hear the organ in his chest trying to get out.

"Sorry." She whispered first, raising her hands up to her face as her shoulders began to shake with tears. "I...wasn't expecting... you, I would have stopped crying."

It was the most ridiculous thing to say, and usually would have made him laugh but he just moved, taking the last three steps down into the smooth white expanse of the floor she had dominated with the heat of her body and the gasp of her breaths before taking her into his arms from behind, peering at her over her shoulder in the mirror, watching her green eyes blink at him through her fingers, wet and glittering.

"I'm not scared of tears." His breath lingered on her cheek as he studied her, "You don't have to worry about not crying around me, Sakura-chan."

She blinked several times at that, lowering her fingers just enough that he could see her surprise and then relief, right before she buried her face in her hands again and turned around, allowing herself to sob again into his chest as he held her. When the song started up again he lowered them down to the ground, pulling her gently into his lap while she wept, letting the music block out her tears instead of asking all the millions of questions trampling through his mind.

* * *

"Are you going to look terrified the entire time?" Sasuke's voice made her jump as she turned to look over her shoulder, gray eyes staring at him with wide owlish surprise.

"N-no! Sorry! I'm not... " she stopped, watching him walk right past her into the parking lot that led out of the school grounds towards his house.

When she didn't follow Sasuke glanced back, stopping right in the middle of the way as cars driven by excited teens inched around him, aiming to get off campus for lunch as quickly as possible. "You coming?"

She jumped forward then, clenching her jaw hard as they wove through the vehicles in the bite of the cool November day. Eyes darting left and right she stayed right behind him, making some serious effort not to step on his heels until they got to the sidewalk and she was able to step back a little without fear of being hit by a new driver.

He walked fast, his legs longer and his stride more purposeful and as a result she was always two steps behind, running a little every couple of steps to catch up.

"Naruto is already there." His voice was quiet but in the stillness of the suburbs at noon only the breeze climbing through the rickety winter trees competed to be heard. Hinata blinked at his back. "Oh good."

Turning onto the long winding street where his house was she paused only a moment to note that the trees were finally at a loss for leafs completely. Soon the cold would turn into a slap and walking to and from school would require a fifteen minute preparation of scarves and sweaters and mittens. As it were, she was regretting not grabbing something to keep her fingers warm and with her hand exposed to the bite of the air she could see the tips turning bright pink where they gripped her violin case.

"Um... S-Sasuke?" she hopped over a little puddle then and he glanced back momentarily, watching her gray eyes trained on the path she followed. "Why... did you want me to bring my violin? Will we be practicing?" she glanced up and caught him staring, forcing him to spin his head around hard, glad to see the house coming up with it's promise of loud mouthed blondes and his adopted sister to buffer some of the awkward.

Who knew there would be a day when he was glad for extroverts?

"I was hoping to." He replied simply.

"But.." Hinata glanced at her cell phone, drawing it from the pocket of her jacket. "We've only got about twenty minutes before lunch is over and then..." she paused, watching him glance over his shoulder at her again, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you guys are all skipping the rest of the day." she whispered, feeling stupid. Of course they were. Why had she not thought of that? If it had been Naruto upset at home she would have skipped the rest of the day as well, just to make sure he was happy.

"I figured you would also." Sasuke retorted then and she started, realizing suddenly that her mistake had been on two levels. One, that they were skipping for Sakura and she had not thought of it and two, that she was expected to be part of the plan.

She wasn't sure why this made her simultaneously happy and wary. "Oh... well.." she began, following him onto the driveway of his house. "I... I...I don't know if Sakura would want me to-"

"Forget Sakura." Sasuke waved a hand hard, as though pushing the thought right out of her head. "I want to try something."

Hinata stared at his back as he opened the door and stepped into the house, kicking his shoes off and dumping his backpack unceremoniously onto the ground.

 _Forget Sakura. I want..._

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice seemed to fill the house, and Hinata thought for a moment about how deep it was. If his cello were a person, it would look just like Sasuke.

Frowning a little he looked around, noting the backpack he recognized as Naruto's in the kitchen and the grocery bag with deli sandwiches and chips on the counter.

For a moment his dark eyes flickered up the stairs and he pondered what kind of repercussions he would have to lay down if Naruto had had the stupid idea of walking into Sakura's room while neither he or Itachi were in the house.

A bloody nose for instance seemed like a good way to start.

Thankfully, before he had to drag himself upstairs to make sure the blonde had not taken liberties a door down the dark hall opened and Naruto stepped out, with Sakura right behind him.

Hinata watched with interest as Sasuke's body seemed to stiffen, his eyes widening a little before he clenched his jaw and very carefully called out. "Hey."

Sakura seemed to jump at his voice, and Hinata watched then too as her hand snatched at the edge of Naruto's sweater, her cheeks pink and streaked with rubbed off tears, her hair a disarray that looked unintentional and pretty.

"Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been replying to texts- oh!" her green eyes slid to Hinata then and she smiled weakly, attempting her usual welcoming grin. "Hinata, hi."

"Hina-chan wanted to make sure you got ice cream." Naruto put in suddenly, flashing Hinata a grin. "She sent me off to get it because she couldn't miss a test in class."

Sakura's eyes stayed still on the gray gaze of the Hyuuga, the girls looking back and forth quietly for a moment and then Hinata smiled, just a tentative turn of her lips. "...I was hoping... I could have some ice cream too."

"I think I owe you some." Sakura swallowed the knot in her throat and let go of Naruto's shirt suddenly, rubbing her hand on her thigh like she was trying to get the evidence of the touch off her skin. "I'm feeling kind of gluttonous, so I wasn't planning to share much. You can have all the stuff I might have shared with the boys, yeah? It's officially girl ice cream."

"Like I would have asked for any." Sasuke muttered, walking past her into the kitchen to fill the kettle with water.

Hinata stood stiffly in the hall suddenly, feeling a little like a planet with no sun as Sakura and Naruto settled on stools on the island with their backs to the living room. Slowly she lowered her violin case to the ground, leaning it against the wall and keeping her eyes down. Sakura really did look upset, the kind of upset that would have had Hinata mortified to be seen by people she didn't know very well.

But the grip she had had on Naruto's shirt a moment ago said something, something that was loud and made Hinata's ears ring. Breathing in slowly to keep herself calm and her stomach from hurting she jumped at the feel of someone right near her, looking up to find Sasuke's dark eyes studying her again.

It was like he was always watching, catching her with her emotions raw on her face. Pressing her lips together firmly she waited, hoping he would say something.

"What kind of tea do you want?" His words were short and clipped, a mug in his hand. "Your fingers look like they're going to fall off."

Startled again she looked down at her hand, slowly and painfully thawing in the warmth of the house.

"Oh." she breathed, turning to back to him curiously. "I... whatever you're having."

"Okay." He turned away quickly, banging around in the cupboards and drawers. On the island Naruto was dividing up the lunch, popping chip bags open and dumping them into a bowl Sasuke provided. "Is anyone anxious to go back to the school? Because honestly, I'm feeling an unexcused absence coming on." He commented. Blue eyes cautious he glanced at Hinata, opening his mouth to explain he understood if she had to go back, knowing that skipping was not her way only to stop abruptly in surprise when Sasuke said, "Hinata and I were already staying."

Still looking slightly more morose than usual Sakura grabbed a chip from the bowl in front of her. "Oh yay." she sighed, a little relieved.

"Yeah..." Naruto's blue eyes lingered on the silent Hyuuga just outside of the kitchen light, curious to see her staring at her shoes, cheeks pink. "Yay."

* * *

It was only after he watched intently for Sakura to take at least two bites of a sandwich and a sip of water that Sasuke allowed the ice cream to be brought out.

Sakura gave him a look like she thought he was a cockroach but when he finally handed over the tub with the spoon in hand she had smiled through the tear stains on her face and patted the space beside her on the couch. "Hinata, come on."

Opening her mouth to answer Hinata's shoulders had tightened and Sasuke noted Naruto already sprawled beside Sakura, trying to figure out the movie that they were planning on watching.

"Actually..." he cut in and Hinata's face turned to him with a swirling mixture of relief and trepidation. "Perhaps we could run through that piece again."

"You're going to practice?" Sakura inquired through a mouthful of cookie dough ice cream. "We can watch the movie later, if you need all three." she added, glancing at Naruto.

"No...this is Passacaglia, there's no piano."

His words had an effect on the room that he felt was a little over the top. Hinata's head snapped to him with evident surprise on her face and Naruto turned with the exact opposite slowness, blue eyes wide. "Huh. Really?"

There were a lot of different things loaded onto his reply and Sasuke chose to ignore them. "Yes. Hinata?"

"...R-right. Okay." snatching up her violin Hinata followed as he headed down the same hall that Sakura and Naruto had come from earlier.

"Answer Itachi's texts!" Sasuke added over his shoulder as he opened the sound proof door with a grunt. "We're leaving our cell phones upstairs."

Sakura pulled her ice cream spoon out of her mouth slowly, her brows pinched together with interest at his voice. "...okay." she called, listening to the slam of the sound proof door before turning to Naruto who was still trying to figure out the remote for the TV.

"Has he mentioned wanting to do that song for the show?" she inquired softly, watching as Naruto's lips pulled into a slow knowing smile. "Nope."

"Hm."

"Hm, indeed."

Downstairs Hinata followed Sasuke's broad shoulders into the brightly lit space and paused at the sudden sight of herself in the full length mirrors. Sighing internally she turned her eyes to the ground.

 _Oh great._

The wind had buffeted her outside and her black hair usually a neat waterfall around her face and down her back was a little on the wild side. Slowly she removed her scarf, unwinding the teal fluff from around her neck before folding it neatly onto a chair that Sasuke brought forward from the corner of the room.

"I don't have music stands down here, but then, if I recall correctly I was the only one that needed the score for this one." he commented.

Hinata froze, remembering her tone of voice that day and even though she was trying not to look at herself in the mirror she could see that what had been a smudge of pale white out of her peripheral vision on the reflection was now turning pink.

"I... I'm sorry, I was...I... I'm..." she began pushing her fingers together hard.

Looking up she froze in time to see him smirking a little. That shut her up faster than if he had just told her to be quiet. Unsure of what to do in response she grabbed her jacket and placed it on the chair beside her scarf. With a few expert twists her hair was up in a black bun and with the familiar click of her violin case locks opening she grabbed onto her instrument's neck.

And the world changed.

A deep breath entered her lungs where air had refused to linger, filtering through her veins with the calmness of oxytocin. Her muscles, usually tense and rigid relaxed and her wrists danced within their joints smoothly as she grabbed her bow, shifting her weight on her feet for a moment. The blurry edged reality of her music began to weave its way into her limbs, feeling more relaxing than wine, more comforting than her bed.

The girl in the mirror was inconsequential all of a sudden with the strings so close to her fingers. Turning with mounting impatience to Sasuke she paused, frowning a little.

He had yet to move from his crouched position on the ground beside his cello case, his pale hand wrapped around it's neck but not moving, dark eyes trained on her with the intensity of a hunter.

Quietly still, but anxious to start Hinata motioned with her shoulder at him. "Aren't we going to play?"

Blinking his dark eyes slowly as though he were just waking up he stood, dragging the cello with him. "Yes." he sat on the other chair then, fiddling with his bow for a moment before adding. "Sorry."

Unsure of what he was apologizing for Hinata frowned again, waiting until he raised his dark eyes with a silent "okay" within them and she finally smiled, lifting her violin to tuck close under her chin, taking a deep breath with him that bound them together into one intricate being with two hearts beating in tandem.

As the notes began in sharp frantic tempo Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm his equally frantic breath.

 _Oh ...damn._

He listened more than watched although he wanted to be able to do both at the same time with equal focus and had to instead make due with one or the other, breathing in deep before opening his gaze and watching her turn again into someone he did not recognize.

She had no need to battle him this time and so instead she had her eyes focused on a distant place within her mind as her violin danced, her eyes half closed listening with everything that made her up to the melodies twisting and turning coming from the extensions of their bodies in their instruments.

He had noticed that unlike Sakura who was more comfortable in a pair of jeans or tights Hinata wore dresses and today was no different than the first time they played this piece, her skirt danced with her swaying, the white waving as she snapped her wrist, as she breathed in deep, closed her eyes and slowed the tones to sighing.

He was doing a mediocre job of keeping up with her, and he didn't even care. His cello breathless as he was as she slammed through the rapid fire melody, opening her gray eyes after a moment again and turning to him with half interest and confusion.

She had noticed his fumbling, and with a surprise akin to being thrown in a pool unexpectedly he felt his cheeks heat and turned sharply away trying once more to focus, grounding himself down into the fibers of his cello and the vibrations of his strings.

The piece picked up speed and shakily he caught his footing, following her through to the last argument between the two instruments, his fight half hearted even as she ripped through the harmony, her gray eyes a laser beam on his form he couldn't shake.

Swallowing hard he struggled and fumbled and just barely made it to the resolution with some of his dignity intact when the silence bit into the room, broken only by their soft but slightly labored breaths.

Hinata lowered her violin with a frown, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong only to startle into silence as he looked up at her, panting and pink cheeked and confused, the puzzlement so obvious on his face it was almost a slap.

"Who...who are you anyway?" His voice didn't sound like Sasuke, but an unsure and slightly panicked version of him she didn't recognize.

It wasn't the first time a companion musician had asked her such a thing, and so she wasn't completely thrown, although seeing his own shakiness she worried for a moment.

"Sorry.." she began softly, licking her lips, trying to understand. "I... I was dragging you through and I-"

"No." He snapped then, some of the old Sasuke she felt she knew better coming back in the bite of his tone. "No, I screwed that up, it was me. Don't start with excuses- how...how come you play like that, but you can't even..." he paused, as though suddenly realizing where his sentence was going.

The adrenaline and comfort of her violin had not worn off quite yet and so Hinata looked back at him steadily, swallowing the anxiety before murmuring. "I can't even...?"

His dark eyes sized her up, seeing something she wasn't sure she would be able to identify herself. Whatever it was, he decided it made her capable of handling his next words. "You can't even tell him you're in love with him."

Her violin and bow lowered to her sides and with her shoulders loose she felt naked. Her face betrayed her, as it always did, heating to a pink sheen until she lowered her gaze to the floor, unwilling to move.

So he had seen, he had noticed. Of course he had.

He was always watching.

Words fought to get out of her mouth. First denial, amusement tinged with panic and finally acceptance. He was no fool, to lie to him would be an insult and if Naruto was right he didn't deserve that. A friend didn't deserve that.

"...p..please don't tell him."

Sasuke's face changed then to a mild form of surprise, as though he had not been expecting that reply. Hinata's gray eyes looked tired as she studied him, like the song had been a marathon sprint. Softly, hardly audible she whispered. "Please."

And Sasuke made a mistake with her right then, watching the soreness of her heart through her pale eyes as she begged. Letting out a very heavy sigh he pressed a hand to his face, not wanting to see anymore.

"I promise."

Even as the words left his lips he could see relief flood her face.

"...thank you." she managed after a moment. Then even more quietly, "I thought you might figure it out." She shifted a little, her knuckles white on the violin. "No one else is quite as...o-observant."

Letting out a sigh again Sasuke leaned against the chair back feeling like perhaps her comment gave him a pass in observing her openly. Shifting under his intense stare Hinata tried to keep her eyes on his face managing it only for a moment before glancing at the ground again.

"Do you need ice cream now?" His question was surprising, and Hinata looked back up at him then, wide eyed.

Something about the tension and his very calm expression seemed so out of character that she felt her abdomen constrict and next thing she knew she was laughing.

Maybe it was the magic of her violin still in her hand, or perhaps she had decided to trust him, but whatever it was he was thankful. A Hinata that laughed was a mess of bubbles, sunshine and wind chime bells through an early spring breeze. He could almost smell the wild flowers and even he couldn't help a small quirk of his lips in return.

"Let's... run it one more time, but then yes." She admitted, lifting the violin close enough to kiss, gray eyes tinged with both mirth and quiet sadness, giving them depth he appreciated. "I would like some ice cream."

"Okay." He sat forward, sliding his hands over the familiar strings, feeling the touch of his bow against their smoothness. "Just once more. You'll be surprised how fast Sakura can consume ice cream."

"...I...I don't think so," Hinata allowed, hovering her bow over her strings. "All girls have that ability."

Sasuke hummed at her bemusedly. "Learn something new everyday."

And then they started again, this time the Uchiha holding his own better despite the distraction before him.

* * *

 ** _leave me some love, ne?_**

 ** _Inky_**


End file.
